Uptown Girl
by Natarii-loves-Chocolate-milk
Summary: Naruto, highest of uptown girls, has been living in a 'white-bread' world for as long as a girl with hot-blood can. Now she's loking for a Downtown man. That would be Sasuke. SasuFemNaru, SuiKarin, ShikaIno, KakaSaku, KibaSai, TenHina, Onesided NejiNaru
1. Uptown Girl & Downtown Man

**UP-TOWN GIRL**

**CHAPTER I  
~ UPTOWN GIRL AND DOWNTOWN MAN ~**

* * *

_I'm gonna try for an uptown girl,  
She's been living in her white-bread world,  
As long as anyone with hot blood can,  
And now she's looking for a downtown man.  
That's what I am._

* * *

"Sasuke, this is an exercise in futility!" Shikamaru grumbled.

Hurriedly, he followed his stubborn classmate down the too-clean-for-it's-own-good street. Not only was his friend on a wild goose chase, but the posh part of town was making him uncomfortable. Seeing so little gum on the pavement was unnerving - he was all for being green and saving the planet, but at that moment he would kill to see a stray crisp packet or even an old condom wrapper.

He could tell that Suigetsu was as equally disturbed - his left had kept clenching as a means to vent his unease.

Sasuke ignored both his friends and their obvious discomfort, instead searching for the small café known as Girvan's. Catching sight of the small shop, he changed his course almost too quickly for Shikamaru and Suigetsu to keep up.

"Sasuke, I realise that all the girls at school want to jump your bones, but they aren't rich girls!" Suigetsu stated, as if his words would resolve the matter.  
They fell on very nearly deaf ears.  
"So?"

"So? So they have different standards than the girls at school! They go by looks and wallet! You, my friend, fail one of those standards! This is a wild goose chase if ever there was one!" he yelled.

His vocalizations earned himself a shocked look from a neatly dressed elderly couple.  
"What cha staring at oldies? Never seen a dye-job before?" he asked, referring to his white hair.

The couple hurriedly moved away from the possibly violent youth.  
"Nice, Suigetsu, now were gonna have the fuzz on our asses because you scared a couple of grannies!" Shikamaru complained.  
"I didn't want to be here!"

"Then why did you come?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.  
"Because you've lost it man! I swear, if I'd have know how much trouble it would be if you actually snogged a girl, I would have turned you gay months ago!" Suigetsu raged - earning some more frightened looks.

Despite his occasional stupidity (like now), Sasuke had no doubt that had Suigetsu truly wanted to turn him gay, he would have probably succeeded. If Suigetsu would only apply his mind to his studies more, he might actually be passing his classes.

Shikamaru could not help but agree.  
Sasuke was acting like… Like some kind of obsessive, arrogant, lovesick… hyena! All because of one kiss from a random rich girl! Though honestly, if that kiss was anywhere near as good as it had looked, then Sasuke at least deserved a pardon for his insane actions.

* * *

_Sasuke allowed himself a small grin as Kankuro thumped his back in a celebratory manner. Even Shikamaru seemed to be showing some energy in their celebrations (Suigetsu was flailing his shirt wildly - Sasuke pretended not to notice. It was healthier), not that they did not have a reason for their antics._

_For the first time in twenty years, West Konoha Publish High School's football team was going the district finals for the national tournament. They had just crushed the reigning district champions, Sarutobi Private Academey, in 3-0 match._

_In spite of all the cheer, the cheerleaders were particularly enthusiastic; a blonde girl on the Sarutobi side of the pitch diverted his attention. _

_The black, purple and gold crop-top and mini skirt identified her as one of the cheerleaders, and she was something of a looker (long blonde bunches, blue-eyes, average breasts, and short but well toned limbs and stomach; she was basically sex on legs) but that was not what drew his attention to her._

_She was laughing at the captain of the opposing team, and Sasuke could clearly hear her squalling:_

_"someone finally wiped the floor with your ass Neji! This was the best match in months!"_

_Now Sasuke was no expert when it came to cheerleading, but judging from her performance during half time, she was the captain of the squad.  
Surely the captain of the cheerleaders should be sympathising with the captain of the team she supposedly supported after his loss? Why on earth was she laughing?_

"_No way… Are you checking out Blondie? Holy-fucking-shit! Guys! Sasuke hit puberty!" Suigetsu yelled to his other team-mates, having followed Sasuke's line of sight._

_The captain of the other team, Hyuuga his shirt-back read, also seemed to hear Suigetsu's loud mouthings and seemed none too pleased with what he heard. He marched over to the victory side, and stopped directly in front of Sasuke. A boy with large black hair and matching eyebrows followed him with worry written all over his face_

"_I don't know if what your friend was yelling is correct, but take my advice anyway; stay _away_ from Naruto!" he growled.  
"__What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Sasuke growled in reply, not liking his tone._

_ It screamed 'superiority', and Sasuke was not fond of being belittled.  
Let alone by a snobby rich kid._

"_It means, _plebeian_, that she's out of your league. You don't have the right wallet to even _register_ on _her_ radar" he smirked with obvious condescension._

_The boy's companion gave his friend a worried look but made no motion to intervene. The look of exasperation on his face - fuzzy eyebrows and all - told Sasuke this was a regular occurrence._

_Students of west Konoha public high school were not known for their diplomacy, and Sasuke was no exception. He knew the basics - at least try to be polite to elders, never hit girls, and never stick your chopsticks in a bowl of rice - but that was about it. The normal response to hostility in Konoha was, well, more hostility, and Sasuke was very proficient at it. It was therefore no surprise when he grabbed the front of the boy's shirt, and all but lifted the taller senior (damn those few inches) off the ground._

"_Say that to me _one more time_, you rich _snob_, and you'll get a plebeian solution to your word-vomit!" he hissed at the boy - who seemed for all intents and purposes scared shitless. Apparently, violence was non-existent amongst the species of the upper class._

"_Neji!" his companion - a boy with a bowl cut - squawked.  
"__Aww… Not gonna say anything, you _prissy_ little rich boy?" he pretended to pout in annoyance, earning several snickers from his team-mates and their own cheerleaders. _

___He shook his fists a little, widening the boy's pale eyes. He was pondering how else to scare the snob shitless before dropping him when a loud familiar voice broke through his thoughts._

"_Do you have a problem with our captain? Or are you just acting like a thug because you're bored?" The blonde cheerleader, apparently known as Naruto, asked apparently placatingly. _

_Sasuke knew otherwise; her words promised pain if he failed to give an answer she was happy with. It was all in her body language - the slight frown on her face and pom-pom covered hands on her hips_

"_Yeah, _I do_; tell him to control his mouth. I _don't_ appreciate being belittled by some rich snob!" he informed her, taking care to make sure his anger was directed towards the captain - indicated with the nod of his head towards the boy still in his grasp._

"_What? Is that _true_ Lee?" she asked the bowl-cut, a hint of frustration in her voice and a twitch in her brow._

_Lee hesitated for a moment before nodding, giving pale-eyes an apologetic look. Any anger that had been directed at Sasuke instantly diverted towards the captain of the Sarutobi Private, converted into the attack-of-the-pom-pom._

"_Fuck Neji, would it _kill_ you to act like a decent human being just _once?!_ Cant you get your head out your _damn ass_ for one god-damn game!" she yelled, bashing the captain around the head with her glittery black and gold pom-poms._

"_Stop it! You're _ruining_ my hair!" he shrieked.  
"__That dude's the captain…?" Shikamaru asked in disbelief.  
"__He's a pansy!" Suigetsu snickered._

"_Ow! Leggo! He was staring at you like you were his next meal! What was I _supposed_ to do?! And he assaulted m-"_

_Naruto was no longer listening to the pansy-pale-eyed boy. Her attention was back to Sasuke. Much to his surprise, her expression was not one of offence, one of flattery and… was that excitement?_

"_You were staring? _Really?_ How come?" she asked, ignoring the looks of horror from both of the opposing team members._

_Sasuke briefly considered lying, but something told him that he would be in trouble if she picked up on that, and would receive worse consequences if she took the truth badly.  
With this conclusion, he replied bluntly._

"_I just thought you were hot."_

"_Holy crap, he really did hit puberty!" Kankuro gawped.  
"__Thank god! I was beginning to think he was asexual…" Shikaku grumbled._

"_Seriously? Not _'cute'_ or _'beautiful'_ or any of that?" she asked with obvious glee._

_Sasuke looked her up and down in a slightly more critical manner than he had previously. True the other words did fit her, but they were far too… reserved.  
Naruto had a spark that didn't fit them. _

"_Nope. Hot is the word I would use, or possibly sexy. It'd depend on the clothing…" he mused, noting the ecstatic look on her face.  
"__Ok, that's good, but do you mean the 'better-than-usual' kind of hot, or 'can-I-take-you-now' kind of hot?" she asked, with surprising seriousness._

_Sasuke snorted. Honestly, what other kind of hot was there?  
"__The 'can-I-take-you-now?' kind, idiot."_

"_Really? Thank god!" she yelled with obvious, albeit somewhat confusing, relief._

_Sasuke assumed that was the end of the conversation and it took a while for her next set of words to enter full comprehension._

"_Then, you wouldn't mind if I kissed you would you?"  
"__No. Wait, wha-?!"_

_He was cut off by the press of her lips on his and the feel of her hands snaking around his neck. One of her thighs bushed over his pelvis to rest on his hip ad she pressed her tongue against his lips, flicking at them with practiced ease._

_Sasuke, who had been somewhat frozen by the sudden presence, had little option but to act on instinct when her other leg pushed into the space between his own._

_One hand vigorously caressed her thigh, moving to the very edge of the short mini-skirt (He suddenly found himself thanking whoever designed the standard cheer uniform) his other hand gathered into her gold strands, having escaped from their restraints during the halftime performance. It was with gentle aggressiveness that he parted his mouth to brush her tongue with his own, before giving her upper lip a nibble._

_He now understood why she enjoyed being referred to as sexy, or hot: she was to hot-blooded for the reserved upper-class demeanour owned by the boys she was used to. It also explained the laughter that had first drawn her to him. She was a passionate creature; she was constantly on the look out for something fun, risky, something that would give her an adrenaline rush, but she could not find it in her world. The upper classes probably bored her beyond belief._

_When they finally parted, her pigtails were almost none existent and her skirt seemed to have risen several centimetres. Sasuke, for his part, looked like he had played two games instead of one - both had sentiments of victory and satisfaction on their faces._

_Naruto did her best to re-arrange his hair to its former chicken-like glory, and then proceeded top fix her own uniform - smoothing out the wrinkles, readjusting the skirt, and picking up her abandoned pom-poms._

"_I go to Girvans on Thursdays and Sundays at four' o'clock. I'm usually there for at least an hour. Feel free to drop by sometime" she grinned with a wink._

_She then turned on her heel and walked back to the other side of the field - pausing to drag Neji in the same direction by his ear, making her displeasure with his action well known (bowl-cut took this moment to also take his leave)._

_There was a remarkably stunned silence amongst the group of Konoha west players before Suigetsu broke it._

"_Dude, I get that you've just hit puberty and realised that girls are _human_, but you nearly rounded _second base_ in the middle of the _pitch!_" he stated in apparent awe, or shock; Sasuke was still too stunned to be sure._

"_Forget_ second_, he was going for a _freaking_ home run!"_

_Unfortunately, for Kankuro, Sasuke had recovered enough to bash him around the head for his comment._

* * *

Ever since that stupid match, Sasuke had been letting his thoughts wander off to alternate dimensions - he had missed three passes during practice today alone! Shikamaru was all for encouraging Sasuke to take an interest in… well, anyone, but this was just too much!

"Sasuke, you are embarking on a wild goose chase! That girl was probably suffering from temporary insanity!" he yelled, though not in the manner Suigetsu used, and therefore avoiding unwanted attention.

Sasuke let his friends' warnings and protests drift over the top of his head - focusing on the task of finding the last remaining location. He had checked all the restaurants named Girvan's bar one in the last two weeks, and he had not seen hide nor hair of the girl who had accosted him in the middle of the pitch.

That left the remaining unchecked restaurant, and if the neighbouring businesses were anything to go by, he finally had the right place (the price of a sandwich had been enough indication of that - 1,200¥ was ridiculous!)

"Sasuke, please get your head out of dreamland and let's go back to the normal side of town! This street is too shiny…" Suigetsu pleaded, giving a modern fountain a perturbed look.

Sasuke considered responding before he caught sight of the cream-fronted café at the other end of the street. After finally catching sign of the burgundy writing above the front of the establishment, he completely blotted out the chaos he had created, sights set on his target.

Not that Shikamaru and Suigetsu had failed in raised some doubts within him - the girl had better not be expecting him to buy her lunch from one of these places.  
Aside from the obvious price issues (his wallet had taken up a serious diet after that frightening experience at the sandwich shop), the cafes and restaurants were all in French. He could read Japanese just fine, but French? He didn't think French was even on the _curriculum_ at Konoha West.

As they drew nearer the shop itself - amidst much protesting form his unnecessary companions - he could make out strikingly familiar long blonde bunches in one of the window seats.

He also recognised the purple skirt, black jacket with gold and purple detail and purple ribbon-tie on a white shirt from what the spectators had worn. He recognised two of the girls who accompanied her from the opposing cheer squad - he found it amazing that he actually recognised them given his usual attitude towards uninteresting females. One with two brown buns, and another with pale-eyes and bluish black hair - he suspected she was a relative of the team captain.

With these factors recognised, he concluded that he was definitely in the right place this time, and wasted no hesitation in walking towards the entrance.

"Sasuke, this is madness! Please come back to the real world before you make a fool of yourself..." Shikamaru insisted with his enthusiasm next to none.

Once again, Sasuke ignored him and headed towards the supposedly intimidating door attendant instead. One glare was enough to grant him passage when the man - after taking one look at his rumpled uniform - tried to deny him entry.

"Aww shit! Now he's gone and done it!" Suigetsu groaned, dropping to a crouch with his hands pulling on his hair to vent his frustration.  
"This is just sad… I knew I shouldn't have come along… I swear to god, he has turned into such an ass-pain since he grew hormones!" Shikamaru growled, kicking a nearby plant pot.

* * *

"I can't believe you won't give Lee another chance!" Tenten shook her head is disapproval as she took a bite of her apple lattice.

Beside her, Hinata looked more disappointed than disapproving over her lemon torte.  
"Tenten's right Naruto; Lee's really nice. He's nothing like Neji or the other boys…" she stated, taking a calmer approach than the brown-haired girl.

Naruto shook her head stubbornly before taking a long gulp from her bottle of pineapple Ramune - earning herself yet another frown from Tenten. Rolling her eyes, she poured the remnants of the liquid into the glass that had been provided by the waiter. Honestly, this wasn't a business dinner. What happened to relaxing?

"Lee is exactly the same as Neji and the others," she stated stubbornly.

She was not surprised to see looks of confusion and indignation on the faces of Hinata and Tenten respectively. Every time one of her failed dates entered the conversation, she would get this reaction.

"Um, in what universe?" Tenten asked, accompanied by frantic agreement from Hinata.

Naruto resisted the urge to pull her hair from her scalp once again. Despite their claim to be close friends, the two girls did not understand her at all. They were model heirs who welcomed the cloying conversation and generic dates they received from the boys at Sarutobi Private. They would never understand her need for a thrill, the rush of adrenaline she could not get at the stodgy school, or why she could never date one of the boys who asked her out for longer than a week at best.

That had been more than proven when they took Neji's side after her _'unseemly display' _at the football game. They were so god damn reserved it was unholy! God, she knew for a fact that Hinata and Kiba had barley kissed (let alone _frenched_) in their three years of dating. If even her so-called friends were too plain for her to be truly satisfied, there was no chance she was going to find a decent guy to date at Sarutobi's.

This led to the reason she had even bothered to turn up to these meetings - knowing the lectures she would received - for the past two weeks.

Dear god he'd called her hot, and to a lesser extent sexy! Neji had almost died from the culture shock, but it was music to her ears. That kiss (the word _'kiss'_ here meaning _'full-on make-out session'_) had been non too shabby either.

Most people would have given up on waiting, but not Naruto. She knew that boy - what had his team mates called him? Sasu-something - would turn up. She also knew her information sharing had not been too detailed, and there was probably more than on café called Girvans in Konoha.  
Though that being said, he was taking his sweet time in turnin-

"Oh my god! That's the guy from the football game who attacked Neji!" Tenten hissed in a terrified whisper pointing out of the window.

Following the direction of Tenten's finger, she caught sight of the guy who had possessed her thoughts for the past thirteen days glaring at the door attendant.

She almost squealed right there, but 1) Naruto Uzumaki did not squeal. She may not be as concerned over her image as her fellow rich-kids, but she had something of a reputation to maintain.

2) She was in a public place, and she did not want her exploits to be reaching her haggard old grandparents and _beloved_ uncle just yet. She was not quite prepared for following her twin's footsteps and getting the hell out just yet.

Well, her sister had been thrown out but that was beside the point. She would find her eventually, but Naruto had arrangemts to arrange before that could happen. If her _dear_ family received word of her interaction with Sasu-something before that, she would be up shit creek, no questions asked.

Hinata paled as she watched his interaction with the now near-traumatized door attendant.  
"I-Isn't he the one who f-forced himself on Naruto?" she whispered in horror.

This time, Naruto could not suppress her snort.  
"Hinata, honey, were you even watching?" she asked for what must have been the hundredth time in the past two weeks.

Even Tenten gave her freind a withering look.  
Sweet little Hinata was to pure minded to imagine that Naruto could have even thought about instigating their little display, and so her mind had instantly concluded that the guy was a budding rapist. Hinata gave another squeak of terror and pointed towards two boys standing by one of the boutiques on the other side of the street.

One of them was kicking one of the 27,000¥ plant pots.  
Good, they were ugly flowers.

"Never mind them, he's coming in here!" Ten-Ten's voice rose in panic as the door attendant allowed the spiky-haired boy passage.

Moments later, he could be seen heading towards their table. Naruto briefly wondered if his presence around Hinata and Tenten was a bad idea, but she did not have much of a chance to consider it as he was already closing on their table.

Hinata had turned into something resembling dead wood buy the time he stood over their table, his eyes were fixed on her, and Naruto could detect a spec of playful irritation in his otherwise blank expression.

"Could your instructions have been anymore damn vague woman? Do you know how many restaurants in this city are called Girvans?" he asked, not completely managing to hide the victorious smirk on his face.

"What do you want with us?" Tenten demanded.  
Unlike Hinata, Tenten was made of sterner stuff despite her earlier reservations. Or she could talk to him at least.

"I asked him to meet me at the game Ten" Naruto informed her friend.

She finished the last drops of Ramune from her bottle before picking up her schoolbag and slinging it over her shoulder.

"What? Why? Wait, where are you going?" the brunette demanded, horror once again sinking into her features.  
"Dunno, but I'm not waiting around here" Naruto replied after throwing her share of the bill onto the table.

God, why was a bottle of Ramune so expensive here? It was just water and a bunch of flavorings wasn't it? Yet another reason she hated the upper-class world. It was all _money-money-money,_ and m_y-car-is-bigger-than-your-car'_.

She linked her arm with that of Mr T.D&H, and guided him towards the exit.  
"I don't care where you take me, but get me out of this hell hole! I can't stand this place!" she begged in a whisper.

He smirked. The good kind of smirk for once too. Not the snobby kind that Neji had a permanent order of, but the dirty kind. The sexy kind.  
"Gladly - Your name's Naruto, right?" he asked as the exited the damnable café and past the ugly plant pot.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the fishcake Whirlpool at your service… err… what _is_ your name? It seemed to slip my mind the last time we met…" she replied, her enthusiasm morphing into sheepishness.

"Sasuke Uchiha" he replied.  
"I knew it was Sasu-something!" she grinned.

* * *

**_I was listening to The Westlife version of Uptown Girl at Chrimbo, and this was the end result. I May put up a limey-lemony sequel in the future, since I had a bit more plot development when the bunnies came knocking (depends if I can get over my weird phobia of actually writing a lemon or not). _**

**_I might even be able to extend it to a four or five chapter thing if I stick to the same writing style. I have a tendency to drift from fairly general to more involved and my oneshots somehow turn into lengthy things, so I may just leave it as it is. _**

**_Consequence or Fate was only supposed to be a three-four shot, but I can't even remember what my plot for that was now (for readers, it's noyt abopandoned, i'm just waiting for an inspiration but to hit me for DGM)._**

_**Handy Currency Converter!  
******__*1,200¥ -_**_ £8.00 -_**_** $4.00  
**__** *27,000¥ -**__** £200.00 -**__** $400.00**_

_****__****__**Hope you liked, and leave a few thought if you have the time.  
Nat.  
xxx **_

_****__****__**Note: My name is not Masashi Kishimoto, hence, I dont own Naruto**_


	2. Moment: Part I

_**The Rating has gone up due to some more mature content. Not a lot, but I refuse to take chances. If you aren't an adult, don't go complaining about my content when I've given you fair warning.**_

_**Got it? Good. If you do not want to read it skip from the (M) to the (O), and the reading will stay at a T-rated level.  
Well, I'd c****lass it as t-rated. Whether will or not is another case**_

_

* * *

_

**UPTOWN GIRL**

**CHAPTER II  
~ MOMENT: PART I ~**

* * *

_Let me break the ice,  
Allow me to get you right,  
Won't you warm up to me?  
Baby, I can make you feel,  
Hot, hot, hot, hot._

_

* * *

_

Sasuke stood outside the entrance to Naruto's school. He wondered if school was the correct word for it; it looked like one of those English mansions from a Jane Austen book. Instead of causing a feeling of awe and inferiority as it would with Suigetsu however, he just found it to be an ugly building. Victorian architecture had no business in Japan as far as he was concerned. He'd take a traditional Japanese house over anything western any day, thank you very much.

They had been dating for four months now, and he had already brought up the idea of taking her home to meet his family. Following the idea of integrating her into the other parts of his life, they were going to the cinema with some of his team-mates first. He felt that since she had revealed so much about herself, it was only right he do the same. He had met her friends, or as Naruto called them _'money-buddies' (though he couldn't say that the majority were all too impressed with him)._

She had revealed that she was studying all the business classes at the elite school, to take over her mother's company, but would take up sculpture if given an inch of a chance. She had once had a pet fox called Kyuubi, came from a old-money french family - but hated French food, and was deathly afraid of waterfalls. She fluently spoke at least three languages, excluding Japanese and her native tongue (he had heard her speak in three at any rate). She also found Neji's attempts at flirting to be moderately hilarious.

She had been somewhat cagey on the subject of her family, giving Sasuke the impression that they did not have a good relationship, but she had revealed the existence of grandparents, and an estranged Siamese-Twin sister who currently possessed one of her kidneys (though he did not receive any name). More worrying information was some sort of lung illness resulting from her birth complications (aside from the missing kidney), but as she assured him it was rare in its effects he chose not to worry over the matter.

Given that he knew so much about her, he reaffirmed the notion of introducing her to his family, and in any case, he wanted them to meet her. His mother would be absolutely giddy. He felt certain she would get along well with his father and brothers. His grandpa wasn't a question since he got along with everyone (in his own excruciatingly loud, irritating manner).

Moreover, they would actually believe she existed whenever her name was mentioned in conversation (he was receiving many disbelieving - and worried - gazes at the breakfast table).

The old-fashioned sounding bell made an annoying trill, signalling the end of the school day. He had skipped out on his last two classes just to get to her school in time to meet her; such was the distance between them. Not that he was complaining; he was not exceptionally skilled in home economics as he was football, and the subject bored him.

Students in their purple-tartan skirts and trousers, black & gold blazers, white shirts, and purple ribbons and ties drifted out of the gates, either picked up by expensive cars with drivers, or disappeared to the horrifyingly priced shops (One or two had hulking black figures hovering by protectively). He had been waiting perhaps three minuets when he caught sight of Naruto. She was easy to pick out; foreign hair acting like a beacon for her numerous_ 'money-buddies'_.

He noted that the captain of the football team was included in that group, hanging onto her every word. Sasuke wondered what his expression would be if he told him Naruto had once likened him to a peacock. Probably ask what she called him (apparently he was a hawk; _'completely different family in the animal kingdom aren't they?'_).

The female with pale eyes caught sight of him and instantly hid behind her own 'boyfriend' - a doggish boy with triangular tattoos. Sasuke wondered how he had gotten way with them. Probably not without difficulty, if what Naruto told him of the rich-world was anything to go by.

"Oi, Naruto! Your vampire's waiting for you!" he yelled, giving Sasuke a grin.

The grin he received reminded Sasuke this boy was Kiba; the only one of Naruto's friends who could really be given such a title (hadn't Naruto told him the guy was gay?). The vampire comment was met with a raised eyebrow, but little else. He was used to such comparisons from his team-mates.

Naruto, who had been bravely enduring Neji's conversation (Sasuke wondered if he could punch him one day…), visibly perked up. She snapped her gaze towards the school gates he stood slumped against. He greeted her with a two-fingered wave. Her face broke into a grin and she immediately broke away from the pack she had gathered, long bunches flying behind her as she hurriedly dodged the other students on her journey across the courtyard (did they really need the fountain?).

He stood away from the wall completely to avoid knocking his head on it again when she barrelled into him, lips connecting with his and her arms around his neck. He'd almost gained a concussion the first time he had picked her up from the tasteless building.

"You're early aren't you? And you're in civvies…" she noted, removing her lips and letting him breathe (stupid breathing). Her arms remained round his neck, though they had slackened their strength a few degrees.

"I skipped," he explained simply.

Her grin broadened and she pecked his lips with hers once again.  
"You are unexpectedly sweet sometimes" she mused cheerfully.  
"And if you even reveal that I'll never call you sexy again" he countered jokingly.

Naruto's expression of mock horror was broken, and morphed into irritation by the voice of the dog-like boy.  
"Go make out somewhere else Naruto! You're burning my eyes with your unseemly displays!" he joked.

Naruto pulled on her lowered eyelid, sticking her tongue out at the boy. Sasuke could still hear his laughter as his girlfriend linked their hands and dragged him in the direction of the underground station.

Looking back once, he caught the glare and worried looks from the two pale-eyed students that had been part of Naruto's flock, but though nothing of it.

* * *

Sasuke was once again waiting for Naruto to emerge from a building, though this time it was the public toilets on the Konoha underground. She had brought her own change of clothes for the film and later meal, not wishing to show up in her uniform.

She emerged in pale blue skinny jeans, flat shimmering-black pumps, a black vest, and short-sleeved white leather jacked that ended a few inched above her waist. Simple, but far from unimpressive. Naruto was no slop with her clothing. It was one of the few traits of her rich-world she considered of any value ('it has to be worthwhile if it gets a rise out of you!').

"You wear a lot of black," he noted.

Whenever they had gone out by themselves, he had noticed the lack of colour in her wardrobe. Dark blues, blacks and browns being the main colours.  
"Everything else is in my wardrobe pink and frilly; my grandparents don't like bright colours. Or the modern age in general" she explained with an irritated growl.

He did not press the matter, and instead took her by the hand and pulled her in the direction of the stairs leading to the street. They were to meet his own team and thir own girlfriends by the war memorial before heading to the cinema, and they were pushing for time. Thankfully, his watch was several minuets slow, and they were only the second pair to arrive after Shikamaru and Ino.

The blonde girl had immediately dragged Naruto to one side, drooling over the leather jacket and shoes for some reason, and squawking about her being of foreign descent He took that to mean they were getting along.

"Sasuke, if I wasn't dating Ino, you'd have competition" Shikamaru informed him after taking one look at Naruto.  
"Wouldn't that be troublesome?" he asked.  
"Yeah, but ignoring hormones would be even worse" Shikamaru informed him.

Second, to arrive were Suigetsu and Karin. Karin took one at Naruto and followed Ino's lead in gushing over her clothing.  
She also brought up the foreign colour of her hair and eyes.

"My mother was French and, my Father was... I think he came from Germany, but don't quote me on it" she replied in answer to the queries of both girls.

Sasuke noted that she seemed very unsure of her words; Her tone revealed it to be at a level far beyond that of her words only discernible his ear. She had never mentioned much of her father, only stating as much as she just had. He wondered about the reasons for that.

"Sorry were late! We were kidnapped by horrible thugs but Sakura saved us by-"  
"Shut up Kakashi! No one believes your excuses!"

Sasuke looked towards the underground entrance he and Naruto had emerged from some time ago, and his eyes met with the new couple.

Kakashi Hatake was the almost too-relaxed twenty-three year old coach of the football team. He continually wore scarves that hid the lower half of his face, and an eye patch covered the hollow that had previously contained an eye. His pink-haired girlfriend went by the name of Sakura Haruno; she was seventeen, had a volatile temper, and tremendous strength from her activities in the Judo club. She possessed a terrifying memory, and had a strong dislike for water.

"Hurry up! Sasuke bought his rich-girl!" Suigetsu crowed.  
"I thought you were joking about that…" Kakashi replied sounding shocked.

Sasuke fought down the urge to punch the man's lights out. He knew he had never shown any interest in girls before, but surely he had not been that bad?  
He definitely remembered talking to the girls in his class when the situation called for it.

"Sakura! Come meet Naruto! And check out her shoes!" Ino called out, dragging his girlfriend forward to meet the last of the girls to arrive.

"No way, they were serious? Someone turned actually on his hormones? I thought that was just a joke!" Sakura replied, heading towards Ino herself.  
As she pushed past him, Sasuke reminded himself that while he could punch Kakashi as much as he wanted, there was never a valid reason to hit a girl.

Never. Ever…  
Though the idea was very tempting.

"Hi, I'm Saku… ra…" the pink-haired girl's excitement dwindled into some sort of silence.

Turning to make sure no catastrophe had happened, he found the two girls staring at each other with frighteningly similar expressions of disbelieving astonishment.

"Oh... mon... Dieu, C'est tellement cliché…" Naruto whispered hoarsely.  
"N'est-ce pas bien?" Sakura replied with a weak grin.

All hell broke loose then as the two girls crashed into each other with equal amounts of tears streaming down their faces.

"I'm confused…" Suigetsu stated.  
"That's not hard for you is it?" his girlfriend replied.  
"Shut up!"  
"Dude, that's french isn't it?" Shikamaru asked Sasuke, who nodded dumbly.  
"Calm down, I think we're all confused," Kakashi added, placating the boisterous young adults.

The two girls released each other, giving the other another stunned look. Things were driven back to confusion when Naruto socked Sakura in the jaw with strength not far from that of the judo-captain.

"Tu aurais pu envoyer une lettre! Tu aurais pu m'appeler! Tu aurais pu être mortepour tous j'ai su, imbécile!" Naruto yelled, her tears ignored.

She gave Sakura, who gave her attacker sheepish grin, a short glare before once again squeezing the life out of her.  
Sakura returned the sentiment with a grin on her face.

"Je suppose que je méritais celle-là, hein?"

Suigetsu, Ino, Karin, and even Shikamaru were glancing between the two with stunned confusion etched onto their faces. Kakashi lacked the confusion, but seemed just as surprised as his other companions did.

"Naruto, Sakura, can you explain this before Suigetsu's brain bursts?" Sasuke asked, somewhat exasperated by all the distractions.  
They were going to miss the film at this rate.

"Pardon? Oh, merde! J'ai complètement oublié que vous étiez là!" Naruto replied apologetically.  
"Naruto, youre still talking in french" Sasuke remided her.

She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head with one hand, swearing in... German?  
Sakura too looked somewhat embarrassed.

"Well? How do you two know each other?" Ino pushed, gossip sensor most likely twitching.

The two girls looked at each other and Sasuke noted they were exactly the same height. He then noticed the equally similar height, body structure. He would even hazard a guess and say they were the same bra size.

Information clicked information began clicking into place as they exchanged identical grins, replying with identical rhythm:

"I stole her kidney!"  
"She stole my kidney!"

Only Kakashi and Sasuke understood their meaning, so they both replied in a simpler manner, easier understood to those who were not privy to extra information.

"We're Siamese Twins!"

* * *

"That was one hell of a surprise!" Naruto claimed loudly, slumping onto Sasuke's shoulder under the shelter of a bus stop.

After the astounding discovery, the group date had passed in a flurry of excitement. The girls seemed to have clumped together, oblivious of the notable expressions of confusion remaining on the faces of their respective companions (why did girls always clump together when something notable occurred?). Sasuke was beginning to think his female classmates had kidnapped his girlfriend before she re-glued her hand to his in order to sit next to him during the film itself.

It had been an 18-rating psychological horror, set during the ninja era, and Sasuke had been unsurprised to see her relishing in the blood-fest it provided (unlike Ino, who spent three-quarters of the film hiding her eyes in Shikamaru shoulder). The tears it generated during one particularly poignant character death, surprised him. However, he did not complain; he encouraged all use of his shoulder as a comfort providing… thing where Naruto was concerned.

After the film had been a particularly rowdy meal at an old, somewhat rundown but infamous dango shop. They had then parted ways (Naruto making certain to have her sister's mobile number), leading up to their current point; waiting for the bus.

"If it was a surprise for you, imagine how the rest of us felt" Sasuke snorted in reply.  
Never in a thousand years would he have expected Sakura Haruno to be Naruto's estranged twin.

Then again, after comparing the two it was hard not to see the similarities. He supposed that was why had at least been able to exchange occasional pleasantries with Sakura; they had similar personalities, though Naruto was obviously the more blatantly daring of the two. Naruto seemed no longer interested in the topic, moving on to a more active subject.

She seated herself over his knees, arms finding their usual spot on his neck, and pecked him on the lips.

"You owe me kisses Uchiha; we didn't get any time to make out at all during the film" she growled.  
"I'll tell Shikamaru to pick a Rom-Com next time" he grunted, hand slipping under the back of her vest.

She grinned for a moment before reaffixing her mouth onto his. Not one to complain, he parted his lips to graze her own with his tongue. It was nearing seven pm, and the bus stop was not a well-used one, so Sasuke deemed it safe enough to move his hand from her back to one of her breasts with gentle precision.

He fought against the horrible contraption Naruto had called a Bra, but eventually came out victorious. His fingers brushed over the soft skin they had found, dragging a noise somewhere between a gasp and a mewl, from the blonde girl.

Not one to be outdone, Naruto moved her lips across his cheek, down his neck, and onto his shoulders lightly sucking on the skin dyed black by his tattoo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -(M)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Not one to be outdone, Naruto moved her lips across his cheek, down his neck, and onto his shoulders lightly sucking on the skin dyed black by his tattoo. As she focused on this task, her hand slipped under the waistband of his boxers peeking over the top of his baggy jeans

He hissed when the cool skin of her fingers gave his half-woken member.

Encouraged by the vocalisation, she slowly brushed her fingers over the skin, feeling blood rapidly pumping into the muscle. She caught one look at his face and grinned in triumph; he was unmistakably flustered and his breath was coming in short, harsh gasps that occasionally caught in his throat.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -(O)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She caught one look at his face and grinned in triumph; he was unmistakably flustered and his breath was coming in short, harsh gasps that occasionally caught in his throat.

"Want me to give you a blow job?" she asked.  
"Wha-?!" he was cut of by the screeching of his phone.

Recognising the ring tone, he cursed his mother and her none too immaculate timing. He pondered the results that would come from ignoring the call and decided against it. His mother's wrath was not worth it (he had to repeat this to himself several times before he was actually convinced)

"Hello?" he answered, trying to keep his voice at a normal state.

"Sasuke? Oh thank god, listen your grandfather threw out his back again fixing the electric mains! We had to take him up to Konoha general. There some macaroni in the oven okay?" his mother informed him in a metallic voice.

"_Again_?! When are you going to get back? I wanted to introduce you to-"  
"Sasuke! Remember the conversation we had on Wednesday?"

Sasuke did remember the conversation. He had ventured into the forbidden territory of the kitchen to ask his mother if Friday (today) would be a good time to introduce them to Naruto. He had received a long lecture on being too old for imaginary friends.

"Yes, I remember the conversation, but Naruto isn't my imagi-"

_"Sasuke, listen to your mother!"_ his father growled from the background in a warning tone.  
"Fugaku, go keep you father company before he drives your sons to suicide! Anyway, the oven is…"

Sasuke could tell this was more of a_ 'just get it over with'_ warning. His father seemed to be the only member of his extended family who gave an inkling of belief whenever he mentioned Naruto. Speaking of Naruto, where was she? She had vanished since his mother had distracted his attention.

Peering round the edge of the bus shelter, he found her curiously examining the bus timetable amidst the pouring rain.  
Was that wise? Her jacket was not exactly stitched for this kind of weather…

Oh, crap. what did his mother just say? Something about the electrics, or was it the macaroni?  
Maybe it would be best to stick to a couple of sandwiches for dinner tonight, in case he electrocuted himself cooking the macaroni.  
Shit, his mother was still talking wasn't she?

"…and for god's sake, remember to feed the animals! I cannot take anymore of Itachi's worrying, it's unnerving! Have you ever noticed tha- Hang on, what?"

His mother conversed with someone on the opposite end of the phone call. There was a loud crash followed by his father's yell of:  
"_Dad, put down the damn walking stick!"_

"Oh, and your grandfather wants you to water his Venus-Fly-Trap for him. We won't get back until tomorrow morning at best, so the house is in your hands! Make _sure_ Tobi doesn't break anything again! Bye honey!" she ended the call cheerfully.

"Tell Itachi to feed his own damn pets!" Sasuke hollered down the phone before his mother disconnected on her end of the call.  
Sasuke stared at his phone for several moments before replacing it in his pocket.

Slumping back on the metal bench, he contemplated his situation; he had been left in charge of the house in the middle of his date, he had to feed the god damn animals, his mother though he was reverting to a second childhood, his grandfather was driving Itachi and Obito up the wall (he smirked at this thought), and he had what seemed to be a permanent hard-on.

"You bastard! Get your _stupid_ Mazda back here! I have lawyers ya' know! Real _scary_ lawyers who can sue your ass! Git! Bastard! Fucking ass hole, he _puddled_ me!"

Sensing more chaos, he poked his head around the entrance of the bus shelter once again. Naruto was waving an angry fist towards a red Mazda already some distance up the road. He could guess what had happened from the water steadily dripping from her clothes.

"My lawyers'll see you in _hell,_ you Mazda bastard!"

* * *

After an uncomfortable bus journey, thanks to the stares from the other passengers, passing over two barbed wire fences, a five-minuet walk past the Senju doctor clinic, a jump over his (broken) garden gate, and the usual siege with the door handle, Sasuke finally held the door open for Naruto.

This would have been a significant moment if not for the loud barking of a large, black, St. Bernard; it pounced on the soaked and shivering blonde with excitement. There was a shriek from Naruto, as she was pushed to the floor by the large dog, and Sasuke found himself playing the role of zookeeper earlier than previously expected.

"Tobi, get _OFF!_" he barked at the dog, irritation shown through the unusually harsh glare.  
The giant dog whined, but ceased licking Naruto's face and retreated, tail hanging low between his legs.

Naruto scrambled to her feet looking quite alarmed by the excited greeting she had received.

"Well, that's Tobi" Sasuke introduced, a little late.  
"You didn't tell me he was so _big…_" Naruto complained, taking a step behind him and eyeing the dog with a wary gaze.

He was nothing like the poodles and Chihuahuas her grandmother owned. They were relatively calm dogs, though they did yip. In any case, being accosted by a giant canine was a new experience for her. She was not sure if it was one she wanted to take part in again though. Once was enough.

"You need to change" Sasuke informed her with a non-arguing tone.

He motioned for her to follow him and moved to tread the stairs to the second floor. He noted her face brighten for some reason, but decided to ignore it. He would ask her once he had shoved her into the shower with some dry clothes to change into. He would not have her getting a cold on top of everything else.

This was a disaster; he would murder his grandfather for this! How was he supposed to introduce Naruto to his family if they were all at the hospital?

"You'll have to make do with some of my clothes until I can get yours dried off on the radiators" he informed the girl.

They were now standing in the room he shared with his eldest brother, Obito. He rummaged around in his closet and chest of drawers for something that would come close to fitting her as she nosed around.

"Don't look in the blue desk drawer, that where my brother keep his porno mags" Sasuke warned.  
"Really?"  
"No"  
"But-"  
"_No_"

He finally located an old Anbu t-shirt of Obito's that would not be too big on her. It would be a bit baggy, but it was the best he could manage. Opening up a new pack of boxer shorts and removing a pair he handed her the clothes before steering her out into the hall, and then into the bathroom.

After faffing with the shower-tap, he turned to the blonde, who was investigating his mother's collection of bottles and other female things he and his fellow male family members avoided like the plague.

"You can use my mothers shower gel and stuff, don't turn the heat settings above ten or the boiler will overflow and then we'll have a flood on our hands. The towels are- Mmgurph!"  
Naruto's lips on his own interrupted him, and he forgot what they were doing in the bathroom for a few moments before he jerked back to reality.

"Shower" he ordered.  
"Spoil-sport" Naruto pouted.

She muttered something to herself in one of the languages he did not speak as she pulled off her soaked jeans and vest seemingly without care that he was still in the room. He found himself watching, for some reason fascinated by the wet glisten the clothes left behind on her skin. Then her hands went to the back of her vivid orange bra and he realised he had been staring at her.

He felt his face burning as he bolted from the room to feed Itachi's zoo, Naruto's cackling laughter permeating through the door that slammed behind him.

* * *

**_HANDY FRENCH TRANSLATION!_**

**_"Oh... mon... Dieu, il en est ainsi cliché…" -- _****_"Oh ... _****_my ... _****_God, this is so cliche ... "  
"N'est-ce pas?" -- "Is it not?"_**

**_"Vous pourriez avoir envoyé une lettre! Vous auriez pu m'appeler! Vous auriez pu être morts pour tout ce que je savais, imbécile!" -- _****_"You could have sent a letter! _****_You could have called me! _****_You could have been dead for all I knew, you idiot!"_**

**_"Je suppose que je méritais celle-là, hein?" -- "I guess I deserved that one, eh?"  
_****_"_****_Pardon? _****_Oh, merde! _****_J'ai complètement oublié que vous étiez là!_****_" -- _****_"Pardon? _****_Oh, shit! _****_I completely forgot that you were here!"_**

* * *

_**For those who do not know, Civvies is a term used to distinguish army clothing from non-army clothing - it's short for civilian. I don't know if it's used in America or whatever, but it was used a lot when I went to cadets.**_

_**I made the Akatsuki animals! The demon-queen and her sitter inspired me; they have a certifiable menagerie of animals. It is awesome; I have two cats, but theyre both complete lazy arses. The runty sister bullies her brother… that might not be such a good thing though.**_

_**I'll put a warning up, but I'm going to take the time to put one here too; there will be lemon in the next chapter. I will put in skipping markers for those who do not want to read it, but this is just so you know. This way I cannot be sued for not giving proper warning or whatever. The rating of this has already been increased to M if you didn't notice, so there's plenty of a warning; I don't want no complaining!**_

_**Who wants to guess what Kisame, Deidara and Sasori are? Cookies for the correct ones!  
Hope you Liked!  
Nat.  
xxx **_


	3. Moment: Part II

_**I'm going to take the time to say this chapter will have lemon, as in sex, and any fourteen year olds who aren't old enough to be reading m-ratings should skip it if theyre going to complain later on. Scroll down from the (L) to the (O) to skip it (though honestly, if you skip it you are only getting about two pages of drabbles).**_

_**Of course, if you are not going to complain then observe as you wish.  
Just a warning.**_

* * *

**UPTOWN GIRL**

**CHAPTER III  
~ MOMENT: PART II ~**

* * *

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus,  
Running around like a clown on purpose.  
Who gives a damn about the family you come from?  
No giving up when  
You're young and you want someone._

* * *

Sasuke glared at the fish tank that contained his brother's piranha with unusual zeal. Even Kisame blinked his fishy eyelids in surprise. Though really, Kisame always looked surprised. Well, more like retarded, but that was an insult to the mentally impaired, so Sasuke though of Kisame as continually surprised.

"_Because I, I've got a nasty new compulsion…!"_

Naruto, it appeared was the type to sing in the shower, and her voice was very distracting (not in a bad way, just distracting). Not ideal when trying to feed a piranha that held a fervent wish to eat his fingers.

"_And you've already got a notion of what I need…"_

Where did Itachi even get all these animals? They all looked like imports (especially Kisame), and all seemed to be in need of a visit to an animal psychologist. Well, Sasori was just a grumpy old fur ball, but the damn cockatiel definitely so. It wouldn't be so bad if it could speak more than one word…

"_So give it, just give it, just give it to me!"_

Internal complaints about his brother's miniature zoo was useless; Sasuke was having trouble getting the glisten-y look of Naruto's skin out of his mind. Even ugly old Kisame was not distracting enough. Maybe he should try reading Obito's porn magazines... No, that would not work, that would just scar him for life (Obito had weird tastes).

"_Tonight I am the drug you can't deny…!"_

Was she doing this deliberately or was she just completely naïve to how her vocals could be taken? He was not too sure. He liked to think that there was some dust covered part of her minds that was somewhat innocent, but who was he kidding?

It had been Naruto who made the fist move; in the middle of a football pitch no less. He knew she'd had a fair number of previous boyfriends as she had made them out to be, there had to have been one or two that occupied her interest for longer than a week right?

If he though about it like that…

"_Hey! Hey! Hey! My light is electric!"_

Sasuke decided to stop trying to analyse his girlfriend's thought process. There were far too many variables to be considered; it would be far easier (and probably healthier for his brain) if he just went with the flow of things.

After somehow managing to feed his brother's accursed piranha without loosing his fingers, he moved on to the bright yellow cockatiel that lived in the hallway, just outside his own room.  
"Yeah!" the bird squawked at sight of the sunflower seeds he carried.

"Shut up, Deidara" he growled, opening up the bird's cage to top up his bowl.

He received several pecks on his fingers, accompanied by the present _'yeah!'_ for his reluctant efforts. Grumbling curses and death wishes on the animal, he headed back towards his own room. It seemed to be just in time too.

Naruto was crouched in front of the forbidden blue drawer with a predatory look in her eyes. It seemed he had been right about her size; the green and black band shirt was only about a size too big for her, and the orange boxer shorts were poking out from underneath.

He found the image strangely appealing, and wondered if giving her his clothes to wear was such a good idea; he had a tendency to be possessive after all...  
He shook his head clear and returned to the task at hand.

"Trust me when I say looking in that drawer will scar you for life," he informed her.

She jumped at the sudden presence, loosing her balance and falling onto her behind.

* * *

An hour later found the two slumped together on the sofa munching on Chinese food ordered from the local takeaway.

Sasuke had finally discovered what his mother had been talking about earlier; his grandfather had not only thrown his back out (_again_), but had also managed to shut off all electricity in the kitchen. One look at the fuse box had told him the situation was not in his capacity to fix. Not surprising since even light bulbs were beyond his capacity to fix.

"What's the tangerine-chicken like?" he asked.

Naruto, who had somehow manoeuvre herself into a position that used his chest as a supportive pillow, frowned at the carton of chicken and egg noodles.  
"I don't know, I don't have tangerine chicken," she grumbled, taking a vengeful bite with her chopsticks.

"What? But that's what I ordered…"  
"I know, I held the menu, but this is not tangerine chicken, this is orange chicken!" she complained.  
"…there's a difference?" he asked, confused by her animosity towards her noodles.

Tangerines were just mini oranges weren't they?

"Yes. It's like… Err… Sorry, I can't thing for an analogy"  
"Does it taste good?"

"Yes, why else would I be eating it genius?" she replied, rolling her eyes.  
"Then eat the tangerine chicken," he instructed, dipping into her carton with his own chopsticks.  
"Its not tangerine chicken" Naruto grumbled, eagerly stuffing her mouth with the noodles ad chicken all the same.

She then removed herself from her seat then (he did not like that - she had been warm, and he like sniffing her hair), and trotted to her handbag. She pulled out a tray of pills from a cardboard box before returning to her seat.

It was a small rounded cream-coloured thing that she gulped down with a long gulp of Ramune - the kind used when trying to keep an unpleasant taste from crossing the tongue for longer than an instant.

"What's that?" he asked, wondering if it had to do with the lung problems she had mentioned.  
"Med-Vitamin thingy" she replied a bit too quickly, but he chose not to pursue the subject.

Biting the noodles off her chopsticks before she could eat them was much more fun.

* * *

"That's your grandfather? He does not look it! My grandparents are shrivelled old prunes and theyre barley past sixty…" Naruto mused, examining the photo in detail, no reply coming from Sasuke.

He was trying to keep his eyes from wandering to the patch of skin poking out from underneath the t-shirt. They were now seated on his bed instead of the living room, since Tobi had insisted in terrorizing Naruto, and she was leaning over him to reach the bedside cabinet the photo stood on.

"Your family looks like a fun one…" she stated, and he noted the wistful tone in her voice.  
"You don't get along with your grandparents," he stated.  
Naruto snorted.

"No, at least not my grandfather, he just wants the money my mother left behind; before she died she wrote of the company to go to me and Sakura in her will, so he hates my guts" she explained.

"And your grandma?" he asked.  
"She's not like my grandfather, she isn't all that bad, but she never goes against anything he says, so she might as well be the same as him…" she replied, voice dimming a level.

He could tell that this was a rather vague explanation, but did not press for any other information. He counted himself lucky that she had revealed the information at all. All this in mind, he still found his eyes wandering to that exposed a patch of skin.

"Is that why Sakura left?" he asked instead.  
"Amongst other things… Can we talk about something else?" she asked.

Sasuke did note her discomfort, but his eyes were still stuck to the patch of pale-tanned stomach. Loathe as he was to admit it, Ino was right when she said boys though about sex every three seconds. He had not actually contemplated it yet, but his thoughts were certainly straying that way.

"I wasn't really thinking of talking, but we can talk if you wan-"

The press of her lips against his own cut off his words…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -(L)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The press of her lips against his own cut off his words, and he pressed his tongue against her lips, hands lightly grazing her sides. A pulse shot up his arm when his fingers brushed the skin that had been driving him up the wall for over an hour. She pressed against him, giving his lip a gentle bite.

He twisted his body and hers so she was underneath him, a reverse of their exploit at the bus stop. He found he liked this better; it was not that he had not enjoyed the earlier one, but this way his hands were less restricted.

He pressed his tongue over and past her lips several more times, one hand grazing her thigh as the other mover further underneath her (his) shirt. He thanked the ruling deity for soaking her bra near beyond repair - he hated fighting with the thing. How could she stand wearing them all day?

Lips still connected, his hand squeezed the soft skin of her breast, and she let out one of those mewl-growl noises that made him shiver for some reason (he knew next to nothing about hormones other than that they played havoc with the thought process).

Unhappy with the slow progress she was making, Naruto grabbed the bottom of his own t-shirt, fighting it over his head, only parting their lips for an instant. The action gave her the opportunity to take control again and, keeping her mouth glued to his own, she forced him back.

For the first time in several minuets, her lips moved from his, trailing down his neck and now-bare chest (not overly muscled like Neji or Kiba, but still enough for some definition), pausing to lightly graze his nipple with her teeth.

Closely crouched over him as she was, she could feel his growing erection through the tough fabric of his jeans; he was trying to glare at her but it really did not look so fearsome. Not when he was trying to keep himself from making any noise other that the harsh, deep, breaths emerging from his lungs.

Her victory was cut short when he rolled her sideways, flipping their positions once again. His face burned with the desire she had been slowly been defrosting all day, and she smirked in victory. Sasuke smirked and mumbled something in her ear.

Her eyes widened, and her shock gave him the opportunity to pin her hands above her head with one of his own. Having prevented any more flipping for the moment, he pulled up the cloth covering her upper body with his free one, releasing her arms only long enough to allow the material to pass over her head.

Job done, her resumed kissing her again, nibbling, brushing at her lips, grazing his tongue with hers as his other sweeped over one of her breast once again, and teasing the hardened nub with his thumb and forefinger. The noise it drew was no crossbreed, but a distinct moan. The elated noise sent a spark of blood towards his nether regions, and he decided all the teasing was enough.

He released her hands and they quickly entangled their digits in his hair, forcing him to make somewhat harsher, less careful kisses. His hands were back at her sides, gliding over her breast and down her sides until they reached the only remaining article of clothing keeping her from being completely naked.

She lifted her back perhaps a centimetre as he tugged at the elastic waistband of the orange boxers, fervently pulling them from her hips; she kicked them of her legs somehow managing to keep their lips in frantic contact.

He took a moment to take in the tanned, pale glow of her skin in the darkening room - he swore she gave her first lightest hint of a blush as his yes travelled over her nudity. It was difficult not noticing a scar moving from her lower right hip, encroaching across her stomach and, judging by the way that it curved, onto her lower back.

The questions were catalogued for later, and he kissed her again, once and forcefully. Then, as she had done for him twice already that day, he trailed kisses down her throat, shoulder, and onto her breasts (he seemed to have a fascination with those), lightly sucking on her skin.

He paused to secure his mouth around one of her nipples, swirling the hard flesh with his tongue, extracting another moan from her. He left with one teasing graze of his teeth before moved to the dip between the two fleshy mounds.

His kisses were sloppier now; more frenzied and were a companied by a greater use for his tongue than they had upon leaving her lips. He paid a little extra attention to her scarred stomach and abdomen, licking and nibbling the permanent marks on her skin.

She made another groan, softer, airier, and more delicate than the moans that been echoing the silent room for the past few moments.

"Sasuke…"

He did not know what the use of his name was supposed to convey but he definitely liked the sound of it. It was not a whimpering voice, but a sure, fiery, passionate tone. He was reminded of his first impression of her, the spark that made her an irregularity in the world of the rich and famous (_'bitchy and shameless'_).

Then her relation to Sakura showed once again as she forced herself upwards, she scuffled for his jean, near tearing the belt from the stitched holders. He aided her in their removal, his hands as frenzied as her own.

Then they were tugging on his own boxers, and with even greater haste they too were thrown somewhere on the her own time to caste her blue gaze on him, he watched them examine the angry burns from when he got too close to the neighbourhood bonfire that stretched round from his lower back, tracing with her fingertips.

Then the turbulent gaze landed on his stiff penis. He showed no signs, but whatever it was doing was niggling the edges of uncomfortable. After biting the inside of her cheek for a moment in thought, her head dipped downwards.

Her hand sweeped the base of the shaft, running up the length. The cold touch of skin was torturous bliss to the hot muscle, and he did not suppress his gasp. He guessed that if he liked her noises, then she would like his just as well.

Then, there was a wet, swirling sensation that forced him to steady himself with one hand, such were the waves of pleasure, desire, burning, cooling and god knows what that coursed through his veins. Something brushed the skin, her tongue, and he almost steadied with another hand as it swirled upwards, brushing over his weeping tip.

Then cool air was on him again, and he grin filled his gaze. He stroked the side of her face with the tips of his fingers, entranced by the maelstrom of emotions in her own gaze before snaring the same hand in her wayward locks and pulling her forwards for a soft kiss.

He pressed her back onto the bed with gentle force, claiming her lips once again and falling between her hips. She gasped as his erection scraped her flesh-folds, and his own emerged from the friction the contact caused.

It was then he was left wit the dilemma of having no form of protection, having never anticipated the current turn of events in the slightest until halfway into their activities. Obito constantly teased him on the matter, stating he should buy some _'in case the impossible happens'_, and he wished he had listened for once.

A light bulb clicked inside his head and he moved to search one handed for a box under his bed.  
"Obito always hides his condoms under my bed…," he explained, seeing Naruto's puzzled face.

"Oh! You don-"

He retrieved the box, shoving aside the lid and snatching one of the small square packets. He hoped it was not one of Obito's funky ones the smelled or glowed or whatever. Naruto took the packet from him when he stalled, finding the tearing-side and removing the plastic skin. He had been worried the building feel of what he presumed to be desire would have faded by the time he found the thing, but one look at her pale-looking light golden skin served to revive any dwindling emotion.

"Do you want me to go slow?" he asked.

He was a complete virgin, but he knew that sex was supposed to be somewhat painful for girls during their first time. He distinctly remembered Ino complaining loudly about that part after her own (teasing had soon followed for Shikamaru).

"No, just hurry up!" she demanded, lightly thumping his arm for emphasis.

He kissed her once again, angling himself into position between her thighs, pulled upon either side of him, before pushing his erection into her with one sharp drive. Her nails dug into his back for a few moments before relaxing. He pulled back and trusted forward into her again, and the second time she moaned, longer than any of its predecessors. A new sensation (as if there were not enough already) crawled on his skin, bliss perhaps?

He didn't know, but he liked it.

He pushed insider once again, slower this time, and found it lengthened the ecstatically hot sensations that swamped his senses. Naruto's moans lengthened too, sometimes catching in her throat as her breath was caught by equally pleasurable sensations.

After a bit of experimenting, it became apparent that his hands were better off tending to her body, caressing her sides, her thighs, her breasts, face. He was enthralled in finding as many ways as he could to bring those drugged noises from her throat. His name came from her lips in whispers, drawn out groans and in a plethora of other varying characters. Her arms gripped his torso and her nails occasionally bit into his skin as she arched her body up to meet his.

It drew more of those fissuring noises, sending shivers through him. He kissed her too; that was just as enjoyable as the brushing hands. She nearly screamed his name when one especially strong wave of pleasure forced him into biting down on her shoulder, pressing deep inside her to that one agonizingly pleasurable spot.

A burning heat swallowing him and he repeated the process over and over, his own groans and gasps matching those of his blonde lover. With one last thrust, his name screamed from her lips, and hers his. He pulled out of her for a final time, slumping over her smaller frame for a few moments.

He had never understood why people (Obito and, horrifyingly, his parents) were so spent after having sex, but he had a better idea.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -(O)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He had never understood why people (Obito and, horrifyingly, his parents) were so spent after having sex, but he had a better idea.

Even Naruto, with her boundless energy looked more tired than he had ever seen her. That gave him a sense of satisfaction… It was a _good_ sign right? She shivered, body heat generated from the act beginning to fade. He was feeling the chill of the night himself, and fumbled with the duvet and sheets of his bed until the dark blue fabric covered them both. Unseen, Naruto draped an arm over him, making herself comfortable. She seemed to find his chest a good pillow for some reason.

Remembering the condom, he remover it with some degree of wariness, tying off the end and dropping it into the bin at the side of his bed - he could not be bothered flushing it. He was relishing the moment, and nothing would spoil it for him.

He took in the aura of calm surrounding Naruto with some surprise; it was as if she was completely at ease now that they had come together physically, in combination with close emotional ties. He'd never seen that side of her before.

Even when she had burst into tears upon reunion with her sister, the tears had been required to fight tooth and claw to come out. She had a high level of emotional control, and was a near flawless liar; it made the experience of seeing her so relaxed all the more important. He wondered if everyone saw a new side of their partner after having sex. Maybe the first time? He was not sure, but he did know he did not want to share this side of her with anyone.

Next time he saw that git Neji _'flirting'_ with her, he sock his damn lights out.

The thoughts of her reunion with Sakura brought forth a question, but he was not sure if she was sleeping.  
He did not want to wake her if she was, but his curiosity was gnawing at him.

"What is it?" she asked.  
"What?"  
"I can feel your pinkie twitching; you only do that when something's really bugging you, so what up?" she informed him.

He was did not know whether to be surprised she had noticed or not, but answered her all the same.  
"That scar on your stomach, is that where you and Sakura were attached?" he asked.

"Yeah, hers is on the opposite side."  
"Why is it so big?" he asked.

"Sakura has my other kidney because only two developed due to the position where we joined, but our other organs were fine. It was just the skin and a couple of bones that grew together…" She explained, glancing up at him. He nodded to indicate he was keeping up with her explanation, though not without a yawn. What time was it? It had to at least be past one am.

"…The scar is big because that's how far our skin joined over and because it was our two lower ribs that came out funky" she explained.

Sasuke nodded. It made sense.  
"And the lung thing?"

"Something went wrong when they were separating our bones, and my half spiked my lung out when it was broken. Why?" she finished, curiosity filling her voice.  
"I never noticed it before is all… How do you hide it at games?" he asked.

Her skin had appeared to be as smooth as that on her legs or arms when they had first met, and her cheer outfit had left much of it on show now that he was familiar with the large mark.

"I get this skin cream from the doctor that covers it up whenever it goes on show; it resists everything under the sun unless I scrub and at it off with special soap. Your full of questions aren't you?" he could feel her grinning sleepily against his chest.

"…learnt new stuff" he replied, for some reason admitting it brought a colour to his cheeks.

He hid his face in the tangled yellow threads atop her head. Her usual bunches had come loose at some point; the exact time was unknown, but he did find the look appealing. He could inhale the smell of her hair better this way.

"I guess that makes two of us then…" Naruto replied, voice trailing into a loud yawn.

He did not know how long it took sleep to come, but he was certain that moments before it did arrive, she twisted the words he had whispered to her earlier to suit her taste more - removing the word minx.

"Love you too, Sasuke," she whispered.

Suigetsu and Kankuro would likely have choked him for thinking those three words from her were better than any kind of sex he could possible think up, but he drifted off into idyllic slumber to those thoughts all the same.

* * *

**_Um… Wow. My first lemon._**

**_How was it? It was supposed to drift into Naruto's P.O.V, but for some reason I'm stuck with Sasuke for the moment. If there are any guys reading this, can you give me an idea of how well it went over? I have no idea what sex is like for guys, so I would love some con-crit since this is sort of Sasuke's P.O.V.  
I felt the ending was somewhat lacking, but that could just be me. It annoys me - it seems weak, but I didn't really know how else to end the chapter. _**

**_I could have made the sex itself a bit better, but then I thought Nah. There are not so many fireworks and roses when you first have sex, since a lot of it is just instinct and classroom-hearing. Sasuke is not going to be some sex god overnight people!_**

**_The lyrics at the beginning are from 'The Church Of Hot Addiction' by Cobra Starship (listened to them a lot while I was writing this). Awesome crazy-ass band; go check them out. Now. The tangerine chicken comes from Sheldon cooper of the big bang theory (this guy has access to Kishi's stash I swear)._**

**_So yeah, con-crit is greatly appreciated, but plain old reviews are just as welcome too. Oh, and the song quote at the very beginning is from 'We Are Golden' by Mika, another awesome artist. _****_My uncle calls him _****_'The New Freddie'  
_**

**_Thanks go out to Dame Loli for the french corrections in the previous chapter; I dropped it when I entered my third year of high school, so I've been using an online translator. Not too reliable, but the best I could do. It's good to have a fluent speaker give me their opinion and general advice. I took German, and I'm not particularly good at that either. Also to KoTenshi._**

_**Hope you enjoyed it.  
Nat.  
xxx**_


	4. Unexpected

**UPTOWN GIRL**

**CHAPTER IV  
~ UNEXPECTED ~**

**_

* * *

_**

And then you put your arms around me,  
And we tumble to the ground and then you say:  
'I think we're alone now;  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around,  
I think we're alone now;  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound'

* * *

Naruto awoke first, Sasuke's arm draped over her waist, legs entangled, and his nose buried into her yellow-blond birds nest. For a moment, she was surprised, but it passed quicker than it had arrived.

Memories of the night before had her wishing for an encore, but given the satisfactory aches that riddled her body, that would have to wait a while. Fun not even being close to the sensations she had felt, she was not sure any more so soon would leave her in walking condition.

Sasuke snored lightly and she smiled at the contented look on his slumbering face. After he had whispered those three magic words, any ideas in her mind had flown out the window, and he had gained complete control of their activities.

She would have to work on taking a more active role next time; it was not fair that he did all the work. Sex was a two-way thing after all. She was sure she could think up something he would enjoy.

She laid there next to him for what seemed to be a long time, but Naruto had never been one for lie-ins, and she reluctantly found her body screaming for a shower and some food. Realising Sasuke was not going to wake within the next few minuets, she gently disentangled herself from him.

She shivered as the cold morning air that always seemed to permeate into bedrooms hit her skin with a vicious gnaw. Reclaiming the boxers and t-shirt Sasuke had lent her the day before from the bed occupying the other side of the room, she headed for the shower, wincing with particular steps.

* * *

Sasuke awoke from his sleep as he always did, hazy, uncoordinated, and with a grumpy demeanour. He was not surprised to find Naruto gone, in the shower by the watery noises coming from the bathroom, when he awoke.

Bumping into the wardrobe at least twice on the way, he headed for the bathroom with the used rubbery contraceptive device with some clothes. It would not do to have it in his bin where Obito could find it; he would have to get the odour-kill out if he wanted to escape the teasing.

Stepping into the bathroom, his ears were greeted with the sound of Naruto's shower singing once again. The difference being he could not understand a word of the French flowing from her throat.

How did she understand all those different languages? He had enough problems with English.

Disposing of the silicone contraption down the toilet, he pulled on a pair of red boxer shorts and a grey vest. Naruto seemed to notice she was not alone as the singing stopped (unfortunately, she was not half bad), and she poked her head around the shower curtain.

"Sasuke! You're up!"She grinned at him, snatching a towel from the nearby rack before stepping from the shower with some tentative footwork.

He was somewhat alarmed by that; had he been too rough with her? Once he'd gained a better idea on what she'd enjoyed, he'd gotten a bit carried away…  
Those thoughts were discarded when she reached up on her tiptoes to peck his lips.

"Morning!" she grinned.

He smiled, before bending his lips to hers once again in reply.  
"Are you alright?" he asked, noting her wincing when her weight shifted from one hip to another.

That couldn't be good, could it?

She smiled, not a grin but a proper smile, and wrapped her arms around his neck, centring her fiery blue irises on his ink black ones.  
"I have seen the Taj Mahal at new years, the pyramids, the ice hotel, Machu Pichu, and Bengal tigers fighting over their mate, I've even met the emperor, but non of those experiences were anywhere near as amazing as last night" she informed him in a very serious voice.

"That's good, but that not what I mea-"

Her lips cut him off once again.  
"Shut up, it's all good stuff," she growled.

Sasuke took that to mean a 'yes', and headed for the doorway. His only intention had been to greet her before seeing to some food. He would shower later on.

"You want any breakfast?" he asked, opening the door ajar.  
"I'll take whatever you've got unless it has mushrooms" she replied, attacking her dripping hair with another towel.

He decided to hurry on down to the kitchen when she began unravelling the towel that covered her body to adorn the clothes he had lent her the night before. If he stayed to watch, he was certain they would never reach her skin at all.

* * *

When Naruto joined her boyfriend (or was it lover now? She could not see the distinction too well), he was bashing a worn looking toaster with the flat of his palm. She watched in interest as he pulled on the lever several times before the slices of bread were finally trapped inside.

"Your toaster doesn't like you, does it?" she mused, noting the growl threatening to pill over his frown.  
"I can never get it to work first time, my mother has this knack for it that permanently escapes me," he complained, glaring at the beaten looking bread-burner.

Moving round to stand beside him, she poked her head through the gap between his arm and shoulder to inspect the toasting process. It was not that she had never seen toast before, but she had never been allowed in the kitchen, and had thus never seen the actual toasting process taking place.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as she leaned forward, getting a birds eye view of the bread as it turned golden coloured. He was about to ask if she had ever seen a toaster before when the bread popped up, indicating it required turning.

Naruto's jump backwards in alarm answered his question even without her yelp.

"Holy crap, it jumped! I didn't know it jumped!" she gawped hurrying back to examine the toaster in detail.  
"You are so easily amused," Sasuke snorted.  
"Shut up! I'm not allowed in the kitchen so I've never seen one being used before!" she spoke in her own defence.

His reply was interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing from the living room.

"Can you watch the toast for me while I answer that?" he asked.  
Naruto looked at the toaster and gave an uncertain nod.

"just pop it back in when it jumps up, and don't touch any of the heat settings - it not hard" he explained before dashing through to the living room, leaving the blonde girl to stare at the toaster with a determined look on her face.

* * *

"You have to be more careful dad! That's the third time this year you've thrown your back out!" Fugaku Uchiha berated his father from the driving seat.  
"Bah! I do not see what all this fuss is about! I had worse injuries during the war!" Madara Uchiha grumbled from the back, sandwiched between the eldest of his grandsons.

Itachi was thanking the gods the old man was back to normal so quickly. Being stuck with his brother in a hospital overnight was a horror he unfortunately knew he would be experiencing again. He needed to sleep, eat, have a somewhat intelligent conversation with Sasuke before teasing him, and finish his essay for politics.

"Oi, Miki! Did you tell Sasu-brat to water my Zetsu properly?"  
"Yes, stop worrying so much! What if you hurt your back again?"  
"Jesus, will you quit the namby-pambying woman?!"  
"Dad, stop shouting in the car! You're distracting me from the road!"

Itachi did his best to block out the conversation from there, trying to catch forty winks by using his seat belt as a pillow. On the other side of his eccentric grandfather, his older brother was busy talking to his younger one.

"The old man's fine, back to his usual crotchety old self," he informed the boy on the other end of the phone call.  
"Ask him if he fed my Zetsu!" the old man of the topic hollered into the ear of his oldest grandson.

Obito winced as the volume permeated his eardrums. Not something hard since the man was sitting right net to him. Itachi was massaging his own ears.  
"Yes, Gramps! He has fed Zetsu! No, just the old codger. Were just passing the Hyuuga auction house, I'd say about twenty minuets, why?"

There was another silent pause of conversation between the two callers before Obito pulled the phone from his ear and turned to Itachi.

"Sasuke says Kisame tried to bite him again, and Sasori tried to eat Deidara again; you owe him 2,400 in pet sitting fees for the injuries sustained." he replayed the message to the eldest of the younger siblings.

Itachi grunted.

"Itachi, I can't decipher your grunting this early in the morning," Obito complained.  
"Bah! This is nothing compare to the wake ups I had in the trenches! You want be glad it was your mother and not the Chinese artillery!"  
"Dad, will you shut up about the damn trenches?!"  
"Fugaku, watch the road! You just ran a red-light!"  
"_SASUKE! THE TOASTER IS ON FIR- OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, GET OFF ME YOU DAMN CANINE!"_

All five heads suddenly glued to the phone in Obito's hand. Luckily the car was waiting at a cross roads for a light-change, or there may have been a crash of some kind.

"_How the hell did you set the toaster on fire?!"  
"__I don't know! Something went snap crackle and pop, descended de votre ficu chien de moi!"  
"__Tobi, get off of her! Off! Bad dog! Go chase Sasori or something, get off!"  
"Oui, couse vous condamnez le chien!"  
"Naruto, shut up! Shit, where's the fire blanket? Obito! Where's the fire blanket?!"_

_____Obito, who had like the rest of his family been listening to the conversation with rap attention, was surprised by the sudden call for help. He gave his wide-eyed mother (no doubt fearing for her kitchen) an look that screamed 'where is the fire blanket?!'_

"Its tucked down the side of the washer!" his mother informed him horridly, and he quickly repeated the message with equal haste.

"_Naruto, remind me to never leave you alone in a kitchen again!"  
"__I told you I'd never used one before! Ce n'est pas mon défaut que je n'ai pas su le fixer- __Aïe! Chaud! Chaud! CHAUDE! Merde! MERDE! Ow! Ow! Ow-"  
"__Oi, watch it! Fire burns you idiot!"  
"__Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow-"_

The phone call abruptly ended and a staggering silence filled the previously raucous vehicle. Obito was staring at the red communication device with unnerving quiet.

"That was a girl's voice wasn't it?" he asked.  
"Unless Sasuke's voice is breaking again, and he's taken up talking to himself, then I'd assume that to be the correct conclusion," Itachi confirmed.

"She was speaking French too wasn't she?"Itachi grunted and more silence ensued.

"Dude, cant you ever talk like a normal person?" his brother grunted again.  
"Wait, so this imaginary girlfriend he's been going on about for the past four months isn't imaginary?" their grandfather asked, frowning as he organised the information.

"I guess… But I thought he was joking!" Obito protested.  
"We all thought he was joking…" Fugaku groaned, before honking at a driver in front of them.

He honked several more times before finally loosing his patience."Get your Mazda out of the fucking way! You're blocking the junction you arse!" he roared out of the window at the driver of the red car.

"Just to clear this up, this girlfriend is at the house right now? At eight am?" Madara spoke again, confusion clearing from his face.

Obito's eyes widened.

"No way! He doesn't even read porn mags!" he shook his head in stubborn disbelief.  
"That's because the only porn magazines in the house are yours and they are highly disturbing" Itachi added his two cents to the conversation.

"Mikoto, didn't Sasuke say he wanted to introduce her to us yesterday this Wednesday past?" Fugaku asked his wife, making a turning that drove past the local Senju clinic.

Her eyes widened in realization.  
"Yes… he was pretty mad when I told him we wouldn't be there last night… No! This is not the issue! Our kitchen is on fire, and someone sounded injured! Step on the damn gas Fugaku!"

"I can't! It's a twenty zone and- Oh for the love of… MOVE YOUR FUCKING CAR!"  
"Fugaku! Language!"

* * *

"Jesus, I can't believe you can't even make toast" Sasuke complained jokingly.

The fire had not been as bad as she had made it out to be the flames had been barley licking the taster mouth when he had run into the kitchen. Tobi had made things slightly more complicated by joyfully greeting the strange new female, but he was easily removed.

The fire had not exactly been in her fault either, later examining of the toaster had revealed the bread had jammed into the heating metal, long enough to spark to life. It could happen even to the best of chefs, and their ratty old toaster was no help.

Naruto had dug out the fire blanket and thrown it on the flaming toaster with moderate success, though she had to manage to burn her arm in the process. He had wanted to ask if she had paid attention in kitchen safety, but had quickly shaken the thought away.

Naruto probably didn't even _have_ a Home. Ec class.

She was running her arm under the cold-water tap, and he had fished out a roll of Clingfilm just to be on the safe side, but other than that, he did not know how to treat burns. His mother probably did, and he was counting on their quick arrival.

There would be many questions later (_'who is she?' 'Why is she here?' 'Is she real?' is she a paid actor?'_), but he was more concerned over Naruto's arm than whatever his family could dish up. All right, that was a blatant lie, but Naruto's arm did take precedent now.

She winced as he wrapped the plastic wrap around the medium sized burn on her forearm. He flicked her forehead in a manner his brother insisted on using whenever he did something foolish, tapping with his index an middle fingers.

"Idiot, you need to be more careful," he stated, finishing wrapping the burn and heading for the sanctuary of the living room.

Naruto grinned sheepishly before hurrying after him, laying over him as he flopped back onto the sofa. She folded her arms across his chest, resting her chin on them, with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"_Je suis désolé…_ I messed up breakfast didn't I?" she apologized.

Sasuke whacked the side of her head gently and she winced, pouting at the show of mock violence.  
"Idiot, I could care less about the breakfast…," he grumbled, avoiding her gaze.

She stared at him in puzzlement for a few moments before leaning over and kissing him softly.  
"Sorry…" she apologized once again, though for entirely different reasons.

He kissed her back once, to indicate she was forgiven for shortening his lifespan by a few moments. Then once more to make sure the message sunk in…  
Then he just kissed her because he felt like it. She grinned once before letting her mouth return to business, arms slinking around his neck. Sitting up, he pulled her onto his lap and pressed against her lips with a little more vigour.

She welcomed the contact, moving to find a more comfortable position his hand found their way under her (his) shirt once again. He seemed to like that a lot, not that she could complain either. He tipped her backwards, landing on the cushions of the sofa with a dull thud, holding himself above her to avoid crushing.

His lips swallowed Naruto's moan as one hand massaged her breast. Naruto ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer as her fingers gripped the thick black, stringy strands. She felt one of his hands on her thigh, sending a hot electric shiver through her skin.

Another groan emerged from her lips from the sensations shooting through her. Sasuke seemed to forget his non-crushing ideas and his full weight dropped onto her own body. It was hard the miss the growing stiffness on him, and she grinned through their connected lips.

She moved her leg between his own, deliberately brushing him through the fabric of his boxers. He growled at the tension she actions created in him, fixing his determined gaze on her for several long moments. Then he pulled back.

"This is a bad idea; my parents are almost home" he explained to her, noting her disgruntled temperament for ceasing their activities.

Naruto considered this for a few moments before reluctantly grumbling an agreement in French. It really would not do to meet her boyfriend's family in the middle of foreplay (at least, that was presuming their activities remained at foreplay).

It would be awkward enough greeting them for the first time this early in the morning; her early presence was bound to raise at least some questions that would be rather awkward to answer. Maybe she could play the _'me-no-speak-Japanese' _card…

…Or she could just wing it? Yes, that was a better idea, but for starters, she could change into her own clothes. Her jeans and shirt at the very least should have dried off by now. She darted towards the radiator and found her hypothesis to be true.

Flashing Sasuke a grin she dashed up the stairs to change. Sasuke watched her go somewhat reluctantly, before sighing in resignation, and heading to correct some of the damage created to the kitchen.

* * *

Obito Uchiha opened the door to his home warily, as if expecting Armageddon on the other side. He poked his head around the door with wariness. He seemed loathe to move any further until his impatient grandfather deliberately pushed him through the doorway.

Rubbing his nose from the impact on the floor, he poked his head around the door to the living room. He saw nothing out of the ordinary until he spotted the empty cartons of Chinese take-away. This could have been just because Sasuke had been especially hungry, but after inspecting the contents this was not the case. Sasuke never ordered anything with chicken in voluntarily - he preferred beef.

Scanning the room, he also caught sight of a white female leather jacket hanging over the radiator, and a black schoolbag (covered in worn stickers and pin-badges) that definitely did not belong to Sasuke.

"There's really a girl here!" he hissed hoarsely to his grandfather, pointing to the clues he had discovered.

His father rapped him on the head sharply.  
"Make yourself useful and go fix the fuse box," he ordered, before guiding his eccentric father to his ground floor bedroom.

"Oi! Don't you go namby-pambying me as well boy!"  
"Dad, with all due respect, please shut up!"

Mikoto watched the men in her family interacting with a resigned expression on her face. Noting her middle child heading up the stairs to try to gain some sleep, she headed towards her kitchen.

* * *

Sasuke was frowning over two bottles of cleaning fluids when he heard his mother's voice.

"Well this isn't nearly as bad as I expected!" she tutted, taking the blue bottle from his hands and a scourer from the sink.  
"Mum? When did you get here?" he asked, completely surprised by her sudden presence.

"About two minuets ago, now what on earth happened in here?"

Sasuke wondered how to answer this question. Truth be told he didn't really know how the fire had started; he had been more concerned with putting it out. Naruto had not been too specific with her explanation either.

"I don't know; the toaster just realized it was twenty years old I guess…" he replied lamely.

His mother tuted once again but did not question him further, instead handing him another scourer and turning to the blackened countertop. The daunting task of cleaning up the toaster-mess was much less of a hassle with his mother's aid, and the kitchen itself was soon back to its usual glisten.

"Now then, this girlfriend of yours, where is she? I distinctly remember the sounds of someone burning themselves," his mother asked him with a gaze that gave little room for argument.

Sasuke nearly fell over when she spoke, but hid his surprise with ease; Naruto had been yelling rather loudly during the flaming incident. Where exactly was she anyway? He knew she had gone up stairs, but other than that, he had no clue where she was.

There was a horrified scream from the upper floor before a series of crashes, French swearing, and loud apologies from who sounded like Itachi.  
Sasuke bolted up the stairs without a moments thought.

* * *

Naruto pulled of the shorts she had been residing in and replaced them with her own underwear before moving onto Sasuke's shirt with slight reluctance. It was a comfortable shirt, and there was something she enjoyed about wearing Sasuke's clothing.

She had pulled the material over her head (wincing as she mover her cling-filmed injured arm) and was about to begin the process of pulling it from her arms when the bathroom door opened. Expecting to see her boyfriend, she turned to greet him.

The man staring at her certainly looked like her boyfriend, but he was definitely not Sasuke. She returned the stunned stare for a long moment, keeping Sasuke's shirt closely over the front of her body to preserve her remaining dignity.

Then she did the only thing any girl in her situation could do; she screamed. Loudly.  
"_Pourquoi tes vous regardant fixement toujours?! Sortez! Sortez! Vous pervers!"_ she roared, whacking the stranger repeatedly with one fist, her other hand securely holding the shirt to her front.

The stranger, recovering from the alarm after the first strike from the unknown girl, hurriedly dashed from the bathroom.  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelled, raising his arms to protect his head from the violent blows being cast on him by the enraged girl.

"_Vous dégoûtant-"_ Thwack. _"-pervers-"_ Thwack. _"-rampant-"_ Thwack. _"-salaud!"_ she yelled, continuing to beat the newcomer over the head.  
"Ow! Stop it, I didn't mean to! I'm sorr- Ow!  
"Naruto, are you alrigh- what the hell?!"

* * *

_**Handy Currency Converter!  
**__** 2,400¥ **__**à**__** £16.00 **__**à**__** $8.00**_

_**I have no idea how accurate the French in this chapter was, but this is what it was **_**supposed**_** to say:**_

"…_**descended de votre ficu chien de moi!"  
"…**__**just get your damn dog off of me!"**_

"_**Oui, couse vous condamnez le chien!"  
"**__**Yeah, you'd better run you damn mutt!"**_

"…_**Ce n'est pas mon défaut que je n'ai pas su le fixer- Aïe! Chaud! Chaud! CHAUDE! Merde! MERDE!…"  
"**__**It's not my fault I didn't know how to un-jam the thi- Ouch! Hot! Hot! HOT! Shit! SHIT!…"**_

"_**Pourquoi êtes vous regardant fixement toujours?! Sortez! Sortez! Vous perverti!"  
"**__**Why are you still staring? Get out! Get out! You pervert!"**_

"_**Vous dégoûtant-" Thwack. "-perverti-" Thwack. "-rampant-" Thwack. "-bâtard!"  
"**__**you disgusting-" thwack. "-perverted-" thwack. "-creepy-" thwack. "-bastard!"**_

_**This chapter was originally a bit longer, but the ending wasn't brilliant, so I've moved it to chapter five for editing and to start off the chapter. Quote features the vocal talents of 'I Think Were Alone Now' by The Click Five; total cheese-pop fest, but everyone has their odd tastes somewhere. I haven't listened to Westlife for over ten years, but this christmas past Uptown Girl suddenly appeared in my head, the plot duckies attacked with ferocity, and I haven't really stopped listening since... **_

_**I loved them back when I was eight, and it's kinda nostalgic listening to them again; its also somewhat creepy that I can still remember the lyrics like a robot after eleven years or more...  
Hope you liked!  
Nat.  
xxx**_


	5. Families

**UPTOWN GIRL**

**CHAPTER V  
****~ FAMILIES ~**

* * *

Throw it away, forget yesterday,  
We'll make the great escape;  
We wont hear a word they say,  
They don't know us anyway.  
Watch it burn, let it die,  
Because we are finally free tonight.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the scene in front of him with a mixed feeling of horror, pity, and amusement. Naruto stood in her orange underwear, clutching the black shirt over her bare chest with one hand as she beat Itachi with the other.

She caught his voice and paused her violent actions to look around the hallway. Sighting him she gave his suffering brother a final, sharp, whack, before dashing behind him, using him as a human barrier.

"_Sasuke! Que le perverti m'observait obtenez habillé! Tuez-le, battez-le wers le haunt! Je ne m'inquiètent pas ce que tu faites, fais juste quelque chose!"_ she snarled, point at his brother with a glare.

"Naruto, you're talking in French again" he informed her.  
"_De nouveau?_ _Merde;_ sorry, I said he was watching me get dressed, kill him or something!" she translated, resuming the glare at Itachi.

"What going on? I head someone screami- whoa! Hello France!" Obito gawped at the near-naked girl standing behind his little brother.

Naruto sent him a glare of his own.  
"_Gardez vos yeux à vous-même!"_ she barked.

"I have no idea what you just said, orange undies, but that glare is scary!" he replied, backing away from the gathering; he stumbled into something that turned out to be his father.  
"Who's doing all the yelling arou…? Oh boy, MIKOTO!" Fugaku yelled, just as his wife appeared at the stop of the stairs.

"What on earth is going _on_ up here?!" she demanded, hand on her hips; her posture daring anyone to try defying her.

Naruto immediately ascertained that Mikoto Uchiha ruled the house with an iron fist, much like her grandfather did her own home, and that anyone who defied her laws would suffer very painful consequences.

"I have no idea, ask Sasuke!" Fugaku and Obito answered immediately, Obito pointing towards his youngest sibling.  
"I have no idea either; I was downstairs cleaning the kitchen! Ask Itachi!" Sasuke complained.  
"It was an accident; I had no way of knowing there would be a girl in our bathroom" Itachi replied, defending himself.

Naruto glared at him once again.  
"_Vou appelez _trois menuets_ de regarded un accident_?_"_ she asked, clearly not believing his words, even if none of the observers understood a word she was saying.

"Naruto, _French!_" Sasuke prompted once again, sounding somewhat exasperated.  
"Oh, for the love of god, _why_ does that keep happening?!" Naruto demanded, waving one of her arms frantically, the other still holding the shirt over her front.

Sasuke briefly wondered if she found the situation at all embarrassing, but quickly deemed that a no. she was too angry to be embarrassed at the moment, though that may be different once the incident had been calmed.

Mikoto Uchiha sighed.  
"...More to the point, what is all the commotion about… Err, Naruto is it?" she asked, rubbing her temple in exasperation.

Naruto blinked in confusion for a few moments before turning her glare back to Itachi, still hiding behind Sasuke's back.  
"He was watching me get dressed!" she growled.

"It was an accident!"  
"Oh yeah, sure, three minuets staring is so obviously an accident!"  
"Honest to god!"  
"Sure, I belei- Ow!"

Naruto pulled her injured arm towards her, wincing at the pain caused by all the frantic movement it had conducted. Sasuke gave his brother a glare of such maliciousness that even his father shuffled uncomfortably. Obito was once again staring at Naruto's exposed skin.

"Hey, keep your eyes to yourself mister!" Naruto growled at Obito.

Obito had the good sense to suddenly take an interest in Deidara's cage, especially when Sasuke's glare was added to the one the blond gave him.  
Was he giving her lessons?

"What's going on up there? I heard French!" came a croaked voice from the floor below.  
"Dad, get back into bed!" Fugaku yelled down the stairs.  
"Don't you order me around Sonny Jim!"

Mikoto sighed.

* * *

After several sharp instructions from his mother (mostly around letting his girlfriend adorn her clothing in peace), things managed to calm down slightly.

Of course with brothers like his, slightly was the most that could be managed. Despite his protests, his mother insisted they all wait at the table while she mad something actually edible. This left him with no way to escape the irritating questions from Obito and his doddery grandfather.

"I still can't believe she's actually real…" Itachi grumbled.

Sasuke shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry, but I do. I was under the impression you didn't even deem girls human" Itachi replied in his defence.

Sasuke still glared at him, and would have continued to do so had he not received a restrained rap on his head from his girlfriend.  
"Forget it already Sasuke; he apologized! It was my own fault for not locking the door," she reprimanded.

"…you didn't lock it?" he asked, in a completely exasperated tone.  
"I didn't think there was anyone else around…" she explained lowly.

After prompting from his mother, she joined the woman by the counter top so that the burn on her arm could be examined by a more skilled hand.

"So, Naruto, you're French?" Obito asked, after several minuets of restraint.  
"Technically only a quarter since my grandmother married into a Japanese family, but I grew up in France for ten years before coming to Japan," she clarified.

"There was a French man in my regiment during my time in the trenches; complete closet perv he was; poor bloke got his legs blasted of by a mine…" Madara intoned.  
"Gramps, no one cares about the trenches" Obito informed him; his grandfather grumbled to himself about unsympathetic grandsons with no respect for their elders.

"How did you two meet? I've never seen you at Konoha West when I pick up Sasuke" his father asked, adding his own two cents to the conversation.

Naruto was to busy wincing at his mothers attentions on her arm to answer, so Sasuke answered the question for her, his mother admonishing her winces gently.  
"That's because she goes to Sarutobi's dad; we met at the match for the district tournament" he stated around a mouthful of apple.

The name of her school gained a raised eyebrow from his father and Itachi, and a low whistle from Obito. Naruto shot him a glare; he resumed cowering in his seat as Madara's barking laughter filled the room.

* * *

"Thank god that's over!" Sasuke groaned, slumping down on the seat of the bus shelter wearily.

It had been three hours of constant questions mockery for him when Obito and his grandfather were certain she couldn't hear their words. It didn't help that his mother was fawning over her whenever given the chance; she had always wanted a daughter, and Naruto somehow filled that role.

"It was fairly surreal; your grandfather is a hoot!" she smiled.  
"I fail to see how" Sasuke grumbled, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she snuggled closer to him on the bench.  
"Compared to my grandfather, he's a regular laurel & hardy" she snickered.

The weather was far colder than it had been the day before, suddenly nearing zero temperatures, and Naruto's jacket was far from appropriate for the sudden change. She pulled her legs up onto the bench and closer to her body, huddling closer to Sasuke in hopes of benefiting from his body heat.

"Is he really that bad?" he asked.

Such a strong dislike for a family member puzzled him; his own grandfather irritated him on a regular basis, but he didn't hate the man as Naruto seemed to hate her own grandfather. She gave no indication that she had an inch of care for the man.

"If it weren't for my mothers will, I'd already be engaged to someone twice my age for the benefit of his pocket" she grumbled.  
"Seriously? I thought arranged marriages were kind of out-dated nowadays..." he replied, a little shocked by the revelation.  
"Not the in the old families like my grandfather's; why do you think Neji hangs around me so much?"

Sasuke's desire to beat the crap out of the snobby rich boy intensified with this news, but he had a better idea of why she disliked her grandfather so much. Noting the frown generated by the conversation, he moved it onto more cheerful topics - or at least different ones.

They compared childhood experiences and Sasuke was reminded of the stark differences between their social positions. While his own childhood had been filled with happily irritating camping trips and the like, Naruto's had near centred on her education. He lost track of the number of classes she mentioned taking.

But he did pick up on the fondness in her voice when she spoke of France. She had lived in Brittany, close to the sea, and when she had not been taking one of her classes, it had been a fun place for her and her sister to grow up.

"My mother is buried in France too" she stated wistfully.  
"You said she drowned, right?" he asked, remembering a conversation on the topic about a month after they started dating.

Naruto nodded.

"I've never even seen a picture of her; my grandparents don't keep any, but she's done a lot for me despite that. She knew everything my grandfather would do, and made sure to find a way to stop him in her will" she explained, drowsily.

Sasuke pulled of his scarf and focused on replacing it around her own neck as she shivered again. He could see the chattering of her teeth as he twisted the material, securely fastening it, and frowned.

"Buy a better jacket; you'll catch a cold in that thing" he stated, pulling her closer.  
"That is so cheesy; I bet you cry at rom-coms you sap!" she grinned.  
"I could say the same of you; you were in tears after that film last night" he countered.

Naruto huffed petulantly, but said nothing to deny his accusations.

He was in two minds about letting her get the bus back to the town centre by herself when it arrived, but she was adamant that he go back to his own house, and that she could call someone to pick her up. She was also adamant that he never come within fifty miles of her home unless it was a dire (read: catastrophical) emergency.

Thus it was with great reluctance that he kissed her goodbye (the matter of calling later was not brought up - neither had any doubt that one would phone the other at some point), and watched the bus drive away from the stop.

* * *

When Naruto poked her head around the door of the mansion, it was deadly quiet. This was no surprise given the building's size, but for some reason the silence was ever louder and imposing on this particular afternoon.

She often stayed out at night, staying with Kiba or in a cheap hotel her grandparents would consider looking for her in, but this was different for some reason. She'd had a bad feeling the moment the chauffer had pulled into the as little noise as she could, she headed down the halls to her own room.

Dropping her bag on the floor, she flopped face first onto her bed convinced she was alone in the room.  
"Where have you been?" the old voice asked.

Her eyes, that had been drifting closed, snapped open as she jerked back up.

Koharu 'Utatane' Uzumaki sat on one of the chairs by the imported garish fireplace, book of classic French in hand. She did not seem mad at all, but that was left to a lot of interpretation; Naruto had learned the art of lying from her grandmother fist hand.

"...Out" was Naruto's wary reply.

Her grandmother, unlike her grandfather, had something of an actual heart. She never went against her husband's decisions, but if he was planning something Naruto would rather avoid, or something she felt inappropriate, Naruto would always receive warning so she could make plans of her own to avoid the issue.

That being said, if she told her grandmother the truth, and her dear grandfather asked, her grandmother would tell him; she lived by old rules where the husband's word was law, and a wife served him to the best of her ability.

Her grandmother nodded at her cautious nature in approval.

"I received a phone call from Hiashi's nephew last night" the woman spoke her eyes not leaving the page of intricate writing.

Naruto felt the panic rising in her veins. She would kill Neji for this on Monday! He could kiss goodbye to the Florence training trip for the football team! Thank god she hadn't actually allowed the request to go through yet.

"He expressed concerns concerning your... involvement with a boy from another school" she continued, and Naruto was grateful for her use of normal terminology; she wasn't being sarcastic in her tone as her grandfather would.

"I am an old woman, but I am still a woman; I can see things your grandfather does not, or refuses to"

What? What did that mean? What happened to the usual warning of _'don't let grumpy-guts find out'_?  
Or was this a particularly long warning?

"You are much like your mother; she was never suited to this lifestyle, and neither are you. For this reason, I will tell you the same thing I told Sakura before she left…"

Wait, WHAT?! The woman had let Sakura go just like that?! That was impossible! Naruto had seen the argument first hand between the woman and her sister! It had been the only time she had ever begged her grandmother for anything!

"If you do not wish to stay here, then do not. Make your decision quickly Naruto, by the end of the week if possible. You grandfather is planning something, and I do not know what." she finished, closing the book and rising from the chair.

The old woman stopped in front of her for some time, tracing the side of her face with her wrinkled hand before moving to the door.

"Oh, and make sure you cover those marks; I'm certain your grandfather would not take to them well," she added with a tiny smile on her face, before closing the door behind her.

Naruto flopped onto the bed, thrown into confusion by her grandmother's words; sure the woman had done her best to make things easier for her, but never to this extent.  
It was like she was telling her to…

Naruto rose from the bed yet again, darting for her schoolbag, eyes wide. Digging out her mobile phone, she searched her contacts until she found the number she was looking for, and hit the call button.

_"Naruto!"_ Sakura greeted cheerfully on the second ring.  
"Sakura, where do you live?" Naruto asked, getting straight to the point.

_"Huh? Oh! It's this private clinic over here in west - Senju clinic. Oh that's right! I never told you last night, but I foun-"  
_"Do you mean the Senju clinic near Sasuke's house?" Naruto asked, remembering the building from the journey to Sasuke's house; she was certain she could find it again if that was the case.

_"Eh? You know it? But you said you hadn't… Non! Tu étiez à sa maison la nuit dernière? J'exige des détai-!"  
_"I'll be over in twenty minuets; I need to talk to you" Naruto cut her off, ending the phone call rapidly.

She took a few moments to follow her grandmothers advice and change her clothing to something that would hide the bite marks from her grandfather's eyes (should they meet), before darting out of her room, down the hallway, and out of he door.

* * *

The Senju clinic was not a large establishment; it was attached to the side of a unimposing house bearing the Namikaze/Senju nameplate. Knocking on the door, Naruto was greeted by a blue haired woman. The stunned visage on her face did not go unnoticed by the blonde girl.

"C-Can I help?" she asked.  
"Yeah, I'm looking for Sakura, she told me she-"

Naruto was cut of by her sister's loud greeting.

_"Entrez ici maintenant! Tu devez me dire tout Naruto! Et ne prenez pas la peine de le nier! Ces vêtements parlent pour eux-mêmes!"_ she informed her sister in an iron voice, cheerfully dragging her inside.

"Sure, later, that's not what I came here to talk about Sakura" Naruto informed her, reverting the conversation back to Japanese.

Sakura stopped mid rant to observe her sisters serious demeanour, then took Naruto by the hand and dragged her towards the stairs.  
"If you need anything I'll be in my room Aunt Konan!" Sakura called down the stairs to the blue-haired woman, before pushing Naruto into her bedroom.

It wasn't a large room, but it was covered in photos, certificates, posters, random objects with no place in a bedroom (such as a stop sign and a traffic cone in one corner), and it was bright. Naruto caught sight of one photo depicting the two of them by the sea back in France, around five years old, on her bedside cabinet. There was another picture behind it, but Naruto was dragged down onto the throw-smothered bed before she had a chance to examine it further.

"So? What is it? You're unusually serious..." Sakura asked, genuinely curious as to what could have dulled her twin's usually cheerful manner.  
"Remember Neji?"

Sakura mad a face.  
"I wish I didn't, but go on."

"He called grandmother and grandfather on me about Sasuke; luckily the old fart wasn't around to answer it-"  
"He did what?!"  
"My thoughts exactly; anyway grandmother answered it, and she was waiting for me when I got back from Sasuke's hou-"  
"Tu devriez me dire tout à ce sujet plus tard! Je ne peux pas croire que tu avez eu le sexe avant que j'aie fait! Je suis plus âgé que tu!"

"Alright, alright! Geez! I promise! And we're the exact same age, so don't go pulling the elder card on me!" Naruto calmed her down.  
"Alright, go on…" Sakura instructed, pleased with her victory.

"She said some weird mumbo jumbo about women and the old buzzard, and that I was like our mother, then she goes _'For this reason, I will tell you the same thing I told Sakura before she left'_… ring any bells?"

Sakura froze, and gave Naruto a doe-eyed look, begging for mercy.  
"You had better explain that later, but I'm guessing you know what she said afterwards, am I right?"

Sakura nodded.

"My question is this; is she in a roundabout way telling me to run away?" Naruto asked, in all seriousness.  
"Yup" Sakura grinned.

Naruto pondered this for a moment, before jumping up and down on Sakura's bed with enthusiasm; a happy dance. This was near perfect! She'd be able to escape her buzzard of a grandfather! She could see Sakura and Sasuke without having to worry about being caught! She-

A troubling fact suddenly lightened in her mind, and her happy dance came to an abrupt stop.

"But we aren't eighteen yet! How did you manage to stay away all this time? The old buzzard and grandmother are our legal guardians for another two months!" Naruto asked, thoroughly confused by how to avoid the legal technicalities.

_"Oh merde! C'est exact, tu ne les ont pas rencontrés tu ont encore?! Et je ne t'ai jamais dit au sujet de eux la nuit dernière! J'ai su que j'avais oublié de te dire quelque chose!"_ Sakura exclaimed, sitting up and slapping her hand to her mouth as she realised her mistake.

The door to the house opened with a loud crash and a feminine voice.  
"Sakura! Konan! Were back!"

"Perfect timing!" Sakura grinned, taking Naruto's wrist once again and dragging her to an unknown destination for a second time.  
"Hey, Sakura, leggo! I can walk! And who haven't I met?" Naruto asked, wrenching her wrist free and following her sister down the stairs at a rapid pace.

Sakura didn't answer, instead dashing into a room that turned out top be a sitting room. An old man with long white hair tied back in a scruffy ponytail was organising bottles of sake from a shopping bag into a display cabinet, aided by a man with bright vibrant orange hair - obviously a dye-job like the Konan woman.

A pale man with long black hair was fumbling around with the cables at the back of the television, seemingly trying to hook up a new digi-box with little success. If the yelps were anything to go by at any rate. A blonde woman with the largest breasts Naruto had ever seen was sorting crisps and finger nibbles into bowls on the coffee table, aided by the woman Sakura had called Konan. She looked up upon hearing the pink haired girl enter the room with a grin.

"We got a haul for the game!" she grinned at Sakura, not noticing Naruto.

The two men however, did notice, and the grey haired man promptly dropped a bottle of sake to the floor, the glass bottle shattering all over his wooden clogs. The blond woman jerked her head towards the man and a dangerous frown appeared on her face.

"Jiraiya! Be careful with my sake! That was exspensi- what on _earth _are you staring at man?" she twisted her head in the direction he and th eorange-dyed man were staring; directly towards Naruto.

She shuffled uncomfortably under the three intense gazes.  
"Dear god; it's like looking at a ghost..." the orange haired man stated.

"Sakura I don't get it, why am I a ghost?"  
"Because you look like our dad with that colour hair"  
"Hey, yours is blonde too! You just dropped a can of paint over it is all!" Naruto protested, before the meaning of her sisters words finally caught on.

Their dad? But Naruto had never seen a picture of their father! How could Sakura know what he looked like unless…  
She scrutinised the grey haired man and his wife furiously. The woman's hair was almost as bright as her own…

"No way! That lady's our granny?! She's gotta be at least sixty! That can't be right!" Naruto gawped, staring at the blonde woman that was supposedly her other grandmother.

"…and Kushina's spunk to boot" her new grandfather chortled.  
"I'm fifty four you brat!" the woman retorted.

* * *

_**What the French is supposed to mean:**_

"_**Sasuke! Que le perverti m'observait obtenez habillé! Tuez-le, battez-le wers le haunt! Je ne m'inquiètent pas ce que tu faites, fais juste quelque chose!" - "Sasuke! He was watching me get dressed! Kill him! Beat him up! I don't care what you do, just do something!"**_

"_**De nouveau? Merde…" - "Again? Shit…"**_

"_**Gardez vos yeux à vous-même!" - "Keep your eyes to yourself!"**_

"_**Vou appelez trois menuets de regarded un accident?" - "You call three minuets of staring an accident?**_

"**Non! Tu étiez à sa maison la nuit dernière? J'exige des détai-!" -**_** "No! you were at his house last night? I demand detail-"**_

"**Entrez ici maintenant! Tu devez me dire tout Naruto! Et ne prenez pas la peine de le nier! Ces vêtements parlent pour eux-mêmes!" - "get in here right now! You have to tell me everything Naruto! And don't go trying to deny it! Your clothes speak for themselves!"**

"**Tu devriez me dire tout à ce sujet plus tard! Je ne peux pas croire que tu avez eu le sexe avant que j'aie fait! Je suis plus âgé que tu!" - **_**"You are so dishing the dirt on that later! I can't believe you had sex before I did! I'm older than you!"**_

"**Oh merde! C'est exact, tu ne les ont pas rencontrés tu ont encore?! Et je ne t'ai jamais dit au sujet de eux la nuit dernière! J'ai su que j'avais oublié de te dire quelque chose!" **_**- "Oh shit! That's right, you haven't met them yet have you?! I never told you about them last night! I knew I had forgotten to tell you something!"**_

_**Oh, and when Obito says 'hello France' to Naruto, he does in context to that poem that goes 'I see London, I see France, I see ___'s underpants'.**_

_**Hope you liked!  
**__**Nat.  
**__**xxx**_


	6. Surprises

**UPTOWN GIRL  
CHAPTER VI  
~ SUPRISES ~**

**

* * *

**

_I've got to move on and be who I am,  
I just don't belong here; I hope you understand.  
We might find our place in this world some day.  
But at least for now,  
I've got to go my own way._

_

* * *

_

"…And so, dearest grandfather, since I don't actually have to live with you, I'm moving out of here and moving in with my fathers family and my twin. This money is a repayment for taking care of me up till this point in time; I think you'll find it covers all the expenditures."

Naruto smiled at her raging buzzard of a grandfather, pushing a cheque across the table towards the old man. Out of the corner of her eye she swore she could make out the faint traces of a smirk on her grandmother's face.

Naruto had already left the woman a note in her jewellery box (a place her husband never touched) with instructions on how to contact her should she wish, and a cheque of her own for her silent help throughout the years.

She and Sakura had, with surreptitious aid from their maternal grandmother, moved her clothes and belongings from the mansion and into the spare room over in the west side of Konoha. Her grandfather, _so busy_ with business meetings and dinner parties, hadn't even seen of it coming.

"I'll be leaving then!" Naruto grinned cheerfully, giving one last sarcastically formal bow to the man, and a sincere one to her grandmother.

Picking up the last of her bags, a holdall, from the floor she held a grin as she walked out of the opulent living room, down the pristine ornate hallway, and out of the door. The driver, a man named Iruka, gave her a thumbs up as she got into the back of his own car.

She'd always had a soft spot for the man; he'd treated her like a regular human instead of the snob her grandfather wanted her to be. He had kindly volunteered his services in taking her to the home of her paternal family. _'One last ride!' _he'd called it.

"Iruka, if you'd do the honours!" she grinned, climbing into the passenger seat.  
"With pleasure!" he grinned in return, pushing his foot down on the accelerator.

* * *

"I haven't seen Blondie around here since you saw her to the bus last Saturday; you didn't scare her off did you Sasu-brat?" Madara asked his youngest grandson, frowning over a piece of blue sky that seemed to be missing from his jigsaw puzzle.

"Of course I didn't" Sasuke growled, trying to decipher the physics homework masquerading as Egyptian hieroglyphics.

"Maybe you were too rough on her… She had an awful lot of bite marks… But I suppose that comes with practice…" the old man grumbled, moving on from the sky piece to a severed limb (the jigsaw depicted a scene form the trenches).

"She has some family stuff to take care of! Her grandfather's strict, so she can't just come over when she feels like it!" Sasuke near yelled, face turning as bright as the tomatoes in the sandwich his mother handed him, taking her own seat at the kitchen table.

"Stop teasing your grandson - the blue piece is under your left arm by the way" his mother berated her father-in-law, pointing to the blue jigsaw piece.  
"By gods, Miki, your right!" the old man gaped, staring at the accursed blue piece that had snagged itself on his jumper.

Sasuke sighed in relief; it took a certain hand to handle his grandfather, and he did not have it. His grandfather's words did raise a few questions of his own however. Naruto was barley communicating with him except through several texts a day and a phone call every other day.

She always sounded tired during the phone calls, as if she had been lifting heavy objects all day, or doing a lot of moving around in general. He had once had a nightmare of her grandfather locking her up till she was married off to Neji or someone equally heinous.

He'd woken up yelling _'Keep your eyes to yourself!'_ in French, much to Obito's horror (Naruto's glare, he claimed, was _'shit scary'_). He'd then phoned her up just to check - ignoring the late hour. He had been relieved to hear Sakura in the background, but that raised an entirely new set of questions.

Given Sakura had been thrown out by the _'old buzzard'_ her presence at Naruto's home made absolutely no sense. That meant Naruto was at Sakura's house, which was even stranger. Sakura lived only five minuets away from him, at the Senju clinic. If she was so close then there was no reason not to stop by.

He'd then remembered that Naruto hadn't seen her sister for years, and they probably wanted to catch up with each others lives. That made perfect sense for her presence at the Senju clinic. That still didn't do anything about the worrying though. What if she tripped up over something? For a supposed cheer captain she had no hand eye co-ordination at all! She was forever tripping up over her own feet, or someone else's feet, or more commonly the air itself!

"Still, that was a lot of bite marks, I never imagined Sasuke to be the biting kind…" his mother mused all of a sudden.

The pencil that had been furiously tapping his frustrations onto his notepad froze.

"See? I knew you and I were on the same page Miki!" his grandfather crowed joyfully, pulling his mother into a comradely one-armed hug.

He then turned his gaze towards Sasuke with a very serious expression.

"It's good to know you actually know what sex _is_, but if you bite her any harder you're gonna rip her throat out boy! I remember this one time with your Granny Izzy, may the gods bless her crackpot soul, when I-"

Sasuke fled.

* * *

"No, everything's sorted out now! J'ai montré à cette vieille bique de quel bois je me chauffais!" Naruto grinned down the phone.

She had seated herself on the counter top of her Aunt's kitchen (because her grandmother could cook as well as she and Sakura could; only Aunt Konan had any skill with food), swing her legs back and forth as she waited for the pizza to finish cooking.

Her grandmother fixed her an odd look from the kitchen table, one equated by her husband and brother.  
"Who is she talking to? She's even more hyper than she was five minuets ago" Orochimaru complained over the top of his pile of paperwork.

"I do not! I have perfect hand-eye co-ordination! I just daze out!" Naruto protested to her boyfriend's accusations, attention distracted from the cooking pizza to glare down the phone at the caller.

"I don't know, but she did the same thing yesterday and nearly tipped the laundry upside down" Tsunade grumbled, though it was more exasperation than any real anger.

"What time do you leave for school tomorrow?" Naruto asked, hopping off the counter to observe the cooking of the pizza in fascination.

"Maybe it's her boyfriend" Jiraiya chuckled, leaning back in his chair.  
"Most likely; she hasn't seen him since she started moving all her stuff in" Sakura informed them.

She joined her grandparents and great-uncle at the table, moving her hand for an apple from the fruit bowl. A glare from Konan stopped her hand: _'You'll ruin your appetite' _it said. Sakura knew better than to disobey the woman in her kitchen, and promptly drew the hand back.

"On break? Uh, I guess you could say that. In a manner of speaking…" Naruto replied, avoiding the direct answer to the question.

She wanted to surprise Sasuke the next morning, so she hadn't told him on her vast improvement in living conditions. Nor had she told him that she would be transferring into his class in less than twenty-four hours.

She knew she was in his class thanks to Sakura's knowledge of the class set up, and from the information given to her when she went to the school with her uncle Nagato – her aunt's husband - to enrol a few days ago. It had actually looked like a school! The headmaster was a friend of her great-uncle, and had hurried pare work that would normally have taken a week.

"Is he from her old school?" Konan asked Sakura, chopping up some tomatoes to put in the salad.  
"What? No! Didn't I tell you? It's Sasuke!"

Five heads - Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Konan, and Yahiko - all snapped towards the pink haired girl with varying degrees of shock.  
"Sasuke? You mean Mikoto's youngest? The one you stalked for a few years? Broody one, supposedly asexual?" Tsunade asked, trying to be sure she had not misheard.

"I know; I thought Shikamaru was joking when he told me Sasuke was bringing his girlfriend with him to the cinema the other week. I never expected him to show up with Naruto but…" she trailed off, her eyes straying back to the fruit bowl.

"Pizza's up!" Konan yelled, just as Sakura began to move her hand towards the apple once again.  
"Sorry Sasuke; dinners up! I got to love ya and leave ya! The food is calling to me…"

There was a grumble from the other end of the phone and Naruto laughed before ending the call and taking her own place at the table.

* * *

"Sakura's so late today! She usually visits us before Ibiki gets here…" Karin noted from her seat beside Ino, watching the other students filtering into the classroom.  
"She called and told me she had some extra things to take care of this morning," Ino replied, also wondering the reasons for her friend's uncharacteristic absence.

"Moorning all!" Suigetsu crowed jovially, entering the room with a distinctly less energetic Shikamaru, closely followed by a grumpy Sasuke.  
"Can't you be quiet in the morning just once?" Karin groaned, burrowing her head into her arms.

"No can do! Big news today! We've got a transfer coming into our class! Kankuro overheard them talking in the grumps office!" her grinned, showing his pointed teeth.

Ino perked up, ears prickling at the sound of gossip.  
"A transfer student? Are you sure? Boy or girl?" she asked, noting Karin also sitting up in her seat.

"Dunno. That crazy Mitarashi woman chased him away before he could find out, but he thinks it's a girl. The door muffled the voices so it was hard for him to tell, but he caught _'transferring'_ and _'Class 3-4' before she went apeshit on him" Suigetsu informed them, dropping into his seat in behind Karin._

Sasuke dropped into the window seat next to him, slumping forward onto the desk to catch a few extra winks of sleep before registration started. Once Ibiki arrived there would be no chance. Not with Home Ec first thing.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto perked up at the mention of her name.

A boy who looked similar to Sasuke with what she assumed was an attempt at a welcoming smile on his face stood in front of her.

"My name is Sai; I'm supposed to take you to your home room class. You have your timetable right?" he asked, and Naruto held up the printed piece of paper the head's assistant had given her.

"Follow me then" he instructed, heading down the hallway.

Naruto watched him with a curious look for several moments; something about his manner flicked one of the switches in her mind, she just didn't know which one it was. Deciding not to brood over the matter, she fished around in her bag for a stick of Pocky.

The boy, Sai, watched her in curiosity. He also took great care to examine the stitching on her school bag. She had taken great joy in defacing her old Sarutobi bag with sew-on-patches (Konan had ended up doing most of the sewing), and was proud of the creation.

"You have an interesting school bag" he noted.

Naruto realised which switch the boy had flicked.

"I knew there was something about you! You're gay right?"  
"How could you tell?" he asked in surprise.

Naruto grinned.

"Dunno, I just know that stuff somehow, and then you were all into my bag… Not to be stereotyping of course. I just had a that feeling..." she explained as the came to a stop in the hallway between classes 3-4 and 3-5.

Another thought popped into her head and she grinned at the boy again.

"This might be a bit odd, but do you have a boyfriend? It just, I have a friend at my old school who asked me to set him up with someone if I came across any guys here, and you're well… His type, bluntly… So I was wondering…"

The Sai boy raised an eyebrow but smiled, and Naruto could tell it was a proper one this time.  
"How about we meet at lunch and talk then?"

Naruto grinned.

"Perfect! Merci! She waved goodbye as he entered his own classroom, before turning to the door to her own.

She smoothed the wrinkled out of the blue skirt and white sailor shirt, re-adjusted the red tie-ribbon thingy so it wasn't quite so tight. The uniform was so bright compared to her old one; the skirt was shorter too, but that was a blessing. The old one had been like an old-lady skirt.

Drumming up her confidence she placed her hand on the door handle to slide the door open.

* * *

Sasuke ignored Ibiki as he prattled on about the upcoming school dance.

It was not open to students from other schools and thus it held no interest fro him. Had he been able to invite someone form another school, then he would have taken Naruto - she would have been giddy to get away from the stuffy dances at her own school,

The topic moved to clean-up duty later that day; Sasuke suppressed a snort when Shikamaru and Ino were brought up. There was no way in hell those two would get any work done if they were left alone.

Then came the topic of the transfer student. He half-turned his interest back to looking out of the window. He wasn't particularly interested in the transfer but he'd be able to tell at first glance if she was going to be one of the girls who stalked the football team.

"You can come in now!" Ibiki barked at the doorway.

There was a yelp of surprise and a crash as the person fell over from the sudden order from Ibiki. Then came familiar cursing in a familiar foreign language. Sasuke's head snapped from the window to the doorway, feeling the questioning looks from Shikamaru and Suigetsu.

The door opened and into the room stepped the familiar blonde, wearing the school uniform. Sasuke was, it was safe to say, very confused, even if he was hiding it.  
"Jesus, loud much? Il y a sans doute des phoques en Antarctique qui ne t'ont pas entendus!"

Sasuke could hear Naruto grumbling to herself stepping towards the front of the class. Once at the front however, her usual grin was plastered on her face.

"All right, I'm sure some of you know Sakura in class 4, this is her twin sister Naruto, so don't kill her or anything like that all right? I don't want to fill out detention forms for her _again_… Oi, Blondie, introduce yourself!" Ibiki instructed the class before turning to Naruto.

Naruto made a mock salute before turning to the class.

"Err; well you know my name, soo… I'm eighteen in two months, I have one kidney since Sakura stole the other one in a battle to the death that ended in a truce…" she paused, thinking of any other relevant information.

"Oh! I was a cheerleader in my old school, err… I lived in France for ten years so ignore me if I start blabbering in French, and… Uh… Je _déteste_ la bouffe française, and… Err… I like pineapple Ramune?" she scratched her head, trying to think of something else to say.

Sasuke had managed to jolt himself out of his frozen shock as Ibiki told her to take the seat behind him. She plopped down in the seat behind him lightly, crossing her feet at the ankles and leaning forward in her seat.

She made the motions of hanging her poor abused school bag on the hanger as she breathed a low whisper into his ear: "surprise!"

It was at that moment that was brought to the uncomfortable realisation that he hadn't seen his girlfriend since he had seen her from the bus stop, almost a week ago. Never mind been in close contact with, or even kissed her.

Sasuke hated hormones.

* * *

Naruto returned from Sai's table with a victorious expression on her face and Sakura shook her head in exasperation. Ignoring the strange looks Sasuke gave her, she pulled out her new timetable to prompt the memory that contained her next class, Sasuke reading curiously over her shoulder.

"Hagane, Hatake, Maito, Mitarashi…" Sasuke murmured, reading of the names of her tutors.

His eyes widened as he counted them all up and he snatched the paper form her hands to give it a closer examination, glancing through the respective subjects of the previously noted teachers: English, Chemistry, Phys. Ed, Art…

"Jesus, what kind of time table is this?" Sasuke asked in dislike, holding her timetable away from him, as if it were some form of stink bomb about to explode.  
"The kind without study periods, I don't need them. Et surtout pas pour l'Économie..." Naruto growled, trying to snatch her timetable back and eat her lunch without success.

After berating her for failing to inform him of her sudden change of schools, Sasuke was already getting used to her presence in his school life. He was actually looking forward to it since it didn't mean a thirty minuet bus or train ride between their schools, and he could see her every day.

"Naruto you filled all ten spaces!" Ino objected, also horrified by her subject choices.  
"I'd be more worried about having that Killer Bee guy for a guidance counsellor..." Shikamaru noted, also taking a nosey at her timetable.

"...But seriously, how are you going to manage all these? Most of them are advanced courses, the only ones that aren't are Home Ec and P.E!"

Shikamaru scrunched his nose up at the paper; the seven classes he took were bad enough with the three spare slots for study time. True, she had taken an introductory level to Home Ec, and P.E was the same for everyone, but everything else was an advanced course!

"The head showed me the curriculum covered at the different levels and I've done half this stuff at Sarutobi's already! The only new one is Home Ec!" Naruto informed him, making another swipe at her timetable, and failing to retrieve it as Sasuke snatched it from the goalie.

"You took Home Ec?!" Sasuke asked in a horrified tone, holding Naruto off with one arm as he studied the sheet once again.

True to their words, it was right there in black ink: _Home Ec; Morino, Ibiki_

"I take it that's a bad thing?" Ino asked, and Sakura snorted with laughter.  
"She set herself and my kitchen on fire trying to make toast!" Sasuke gave her an evil grin as the table erupted into laughter.

"I told you I hadn't used one before, and that thing was about sixty years old! And I still have that burn!" she whined in her defence, beet red from embarrassment.  
"You put Economics down on this thing too; I thought you hated Economics?" he asked, taking pity on her and handing her back the timetable.

Naruto glared at him, and plunked back down in her own seat.

"I do, but it's like a safety net. It's there in case I do fail something…" she informed him, biting angrily into her curry bread-roll.  
"You're trying out for the cheer club too right?" Ino asked, and Naruto nodded in reply.

Sasuke gave her a blank look she translated to more horror.

"Are you trying to kill yourself? You'll never keep up with everything and the cheer practices; they run as long as the football club's do," he stated in irritation.

"I wouldn't worry about the work; Sarutobi's sits the exams a year earlier than we do, so Naruto would have been taking senior classes already when she left" Sakura informed him, finally taking pity on her twin.

"What? But that's insane! Why?!" Suigetsu demanded.

"Most of the kids at Sarutobi's are going to be taking over their families companies, and their parents, so Sarutobi's starts senior courses a year early; the third years are really second years age wise" Sakura explained.

Suigetsu's eyes bulged and he cranked his head towards Naruto.

"What? I told you I could handle them all, and I'm not taking all of them for third year! Mince, tu n'as pas de cerveau ou tu es juste stupide?" Naruto asked trough another mouthful of curry bread.

"Naruto, French…" Sasuke prompted for what must have been the tenth time that day.  
"Ferme-là! Je n'y peux rien si ma langue maternelle n'est pas le japonais!"

* * *

"I can't believe you moved here without my catching on…" Sasuke grumbled dropping his bag on top of Naruto's as she took of her coat.

He walked past this place everyday on his way back from practice, and that did not exclude weekends.

How had he missed such a big event as someone, specifically his own girlfriend, moving in? He knew his mother came by to pick up his grandfathers medication every Wednesday; surely she would have asked him why he hadn't told them Naruto was moving nearby? With their local doctors no less?

He was distracted from his thoughts by the house itself; He had been to the Senju clinic often, it was the local doctors after all, but he had never really spoke to anyone other than the two main doctors and the receptionist, and even then it was all business. He had no idea what the house itself was like.

He'd gotten along with Sakura fairly well once she'd stopped stalking him, but he'd never been inside the house. It was a western style house, but there still bits of the traditional Japanese style dotted here and there.

"Why is Sakura's last name Haruno?" he asked, suddenly remembering their different last names. He accounted this to be the fact he was standing in the girl's home.

"Says she didn't want to attract attention from the buzzard, so she changed it instead of taking Dad's; he knew the name, and she didn't want him to find her just in case" Naruto replied, she pulled of her shoes, dropping them into the holder by the door before disappearing into the living room.

He followed her down the hall into the room, slumping down next to her on the sofa. It was a large squashy thing that seemed intent on eating him, but was otherwise comfy. Naruto squirmed in her seat twisting her body until she was sprawled against him.

Sasuke briefly wondered how far they could go without getting caught, but after the embarrassing encounter with his own family he decided it would be best to keep any sort of action low key. Naruto might not have been embarrassed, but there was no way he wanted to be caught in any compromising circumstances by his doctors (even worse; Sakura could get back from Kakashi's).

That would ruin the day; he had been knocked for six seeing Naruto at the front of the class at first, but only for about half an hour. After that he had been able to watch as she carefully took the year by storm.

Unfortunately with popularity, came other forms of admiration. He'd seen it in Neji, even if that was more business orientated, and he could see it in some of the other boys in their year, like that redhead from Sakura's class, Kankuro's brother.

He had been required to glare at him during lunch when she was talking to Sai, just to be safe… he wondered if she noticed; if she did he wished she'd try to dim the admiration of the boys. He didn't like them looking at her like that.

He'd have to do something about her skirt; maybe bribe Shikamaru to get the uniforms altered with… he didn't know what, but the skirt was half the problem. Ironically, before the boys had been staring at her, he hadn't minded the length at all. It was shorter than her old one so he could see more of her legs…

He supposed that had been what led to one incident involving a lot of making out on the second floor when they should have been looking for spare English textbooks that had been rather interesting. He definitely looked forward to more of those in the future.

"You're coming to watch my cheer try-out" she informed him with a look that gave no option for an answer other than a yes.  
"Doesn't it clash with my practice?" he frowned.

Naruto shook her head.

"Fine" he agreed.

Naruto leaned forward and kissed him, grazing her tongue over his own through the parted jaws. He pressed back, heightening the intensity of the action. He pushed himself up into and into a straight-back position before falling forwards and forcing her underneath him. Maybe they couldn't get up to anything too heavy, but he wouldn't care getting caught making out.

His hands did not venture under her shirt as they usually did first, instead one strayed to her thigh (Sasuke took back all his previous complaints abut the length of the skirt for a limited time), feverishly scraping her skin.

Maybe keeping things _'above-belt' _would be harder than he'd originally thought, aside form those few minuets in the hallway, he hadn't seen her for a week, and resisting the urge to start pulling on clothing was difficult.

Trying to keep this in mind was harder still when Naruto's hand slipped under his shirt, running over his skin in a manner that identified equal frustrations. He bit down gently on her lower lip, moving his hand from her leg and under-

"Naruto? Sakura? Tsunade told me to- ah…"

Naruto poked unglued her lips from his, and poked her head over the back of the sofa to find her grandfather and his brother-in-law standing in the doorway. The grey haired man had a grin on his face and the dark-haired was taking in interest in the wallpaper.

"Old perv? I thought you and Orochimaru were going to some medical thing on the south side?" she asked, completely unabashed by the position she had been caught in.  
"Got cancelled, where's Sakura?" he asked, still grinning.

Sasuke, knowing nothing of the man's attitude, was frozen, hand skimming the edges of her shirt. Was that grin an indicator the man was going to kill him and hide his body? He could probably do it if he bribed his wife into helping him; she was a terrifyingly good doctor…

"Gone to Kakashi's. Gonna try role-play this time, see if that breaks him apparently"

Sasuke stared at her. He guessed this must have been the subject they had discussed in rapid French before parting ways; how could she just reveal her sisters private life like that to the man though? Wasn't there some sort of rule for that?

"I told her to try that months ago!" he whined.

Sasuke was confused again. Very few knew that Sakura and the chemistry teacher/football coach were an item for obvious reasons, reasons why Kakashi refused to have sex with his girlfriend. Surely the man shouldn't be giving advice to his granddaughter on how to accomplish that?

If it had been his grandfather… No, actually, he would probably do the same thing. His conversation with the man the day before was proof enough of that.

"Jiraiya, we have paperwork to get to…" the dark haired man grumbled, still taking note of the wallpaper.

The grey haired man seemed to die a little with the words, but he still had enough energy remaining to pester Naruto a little.

"Oh yeah, Tsunade and the kids aren't going to back till late so you'll have to warm up the pizza from last night… You can use a microwave right? Anyway, were going to be busy with the clinic so you've got free reign… Have fun!" he grinned and Sasuke realised this was no murderous grin, but a perverted one.

Jiraiya dashed off down the hallway seeing the glare on Naruto's face, yelling about the bad influence of a buzzard.

The dark haired man, his own doctor, sighed in frustration and followed him to the doorway; he returned a few minuets later fixing his niece with a pointed look.  
"If you're planning on anything take it upstairs; Tsunade will kill you if you mess up the couch." he advised before disappearing once again.

Naruto screamed something so loud and garbled he couldn't even call it a human language.

* * *

_**Hugs and lots of revered worshipping to Myris for translating all the french for me. Seriously, the real thing is a heck of a lot better than yahoo! translator. I'm in her debt - like, seriously in the red here. The bank will start chasing me soon. **_

"_**J'ai montré à cette vieille bique de quel bois je me chauffais!" - "I showed the old buzzard a piece of my mind!"**_

_**"Merci!" - "Thanks!"**_

"…_**Il y a sans doute des phoques en Antarctique qui ne t'ont pas entendus!"- "There were probably seals in the Antarctic who didn't hear you!"**_

"…_**Je déteste la bouffe française" - "…I **_**hate****_ French food"_**

"…_**Et surtout pas pour l'Économie." - "…Especially for Economics."**_

"..._**Mince, tu n'as pas de cerveau ou tu es juste stupide?" - "…god, are you brainless or just slow?"**_

_**"Ferme-là! Je n'y peux rien si ma langue maternelle n'est pas le japonais!!" - "Shut up! I can't help it if Japanese isn't my first language!"**_

**_I'll put in some limey stuff next chapter, and to those who were hoping for a angst-free story, I apologize but I have to throw in a little bit. I can't do stories unless theres at least some. There wont be much. well, not compared to some of my other stories there won't. It'll be over with quickly though, so no worries - I've already done a tiny bit of foreshadowing, so cookies to those who guess it!_**

**_But no, it wont last long; I'm really working on the last chapters of this now. Really.  
I swear!_**

**_Hope you liked!  
Nat.  
xxx_**


	7. All To Myself

Hey howdy hey! More mature content, though once again not very much. There's big plans for this chapter's ending, so I couldn't squeeze in a full lemon. Wanted to, since this is essential an experiment to see where I need to improve on them, but I needed to get to the point.

Same routine as before - if ya don't want, skip from the (M) to the (O)

* * *

**UPTOWN GIRL**

* * *

**CHAPTER VII  
****~ ALL TO MYSELF ~**

* * *

_Did you say "Please just follow me"?  
I thought you wanted me,  
Cause I want you all to myself.  
I can try and suck it up,  
I just can't suck it up.  
Make me feel like someone else._

* * *

"Sasuke's back!" Obito crowed cheerfully, before choking on the wheat-circle cereal he was chomping on; his exasperated father thumped him on the back.  
"Obito, you are nearly twenty-five, please learn not to talk with your mouth full" he instructed.

Obito ignored him in favour of harassing his youngest sibling.

"And where were you all night?" he asked, what Sasuke imagined to be a lecherous grin on his face (it looked a lot like the ones Naruto's grandfather used).  
"Working" he answered, no hint of deceit in his voice.

In a few weeks, it would be Naruto and Sakura's birthday, and the entire group was working overtime at their respective jobs in order to pay for the entry-list fee at one of the nightclubs in the town - part of the Kage chain. No one wanted to be spending two hours in the cold just to get inside, but the entry fees were a fair amount individually.

Given Naruto had the sense to withdraw all her savings before moving in with her paternal family, and Sakura still had plenty of her own, the logical thing to do would have simply deducted the necessary funds from her account; the group had instantly shot that down.

The idea of the two people celebrating their birthday paying for the party itself was simply not on. And so, for the past two weeks, he had been working overtime at the local bar where he worked with Shikamaru - their bosses' foul mouth and money grabbing tendencies were worth putting up with for the pay they were getting; of course, he had neglected to tell his family that.

"Yeah, I'll bet you were '_working'_ you little dog!" Obito grinned, catching Sasuke's head under one arm and grinding his free fist into his siblings head.  
"I was working at Immortal! We're saving to get on the wait list for the tenth!" he rephrased, adding the name of the bar and his incentive and fighting his brothers hold unsuccessfully.

"Obito! Leave him alone! It doesn't matter where he was!" Mikoto berated offhandedly.  
"How can you be so calm mum? Do you remember the half naked girl yelling derogatory French at the peeping tom just two moths ago?" he asked, ceasing the knuckling at last.  
"I am not a peeping tom! That was an accident! Since when do French girls change in our bathroom?" Itachi defended himself in a low growl, fighting to keep his voice mid range.

"Half French" Sasuke corrected; no one other than his grandfather seemed to pay attention – his father was too concerned with stowing away the newspaper to eat his boiled egg, Itachi and Obito began arguing, and a dreamy look had appeared on his mothers face.

"Oh, we had our honeymoon in France! It was in Alps! Oh, what was the name of that town we stayed in again Fugaku?" she asked her husband, irritated with the temporary memory loss.

"Bourg D'Oisan" he informed her, glaring at his boiled egg she had just put down in front of him; he could not remove the top no matter how he tried - the thing had a super shell.

"What's so special about the tenth?" Itachi asked, trying to ignore Obito.  
"It's Naruto and Sakura's birthday" he stated bluntly, pinching a piece of toast from the rack in the middle of the table.  
"What? Oh, why you didn't say anything!" his mother admonished, surprisingly encouraged by his fathers glare.

Sasuke scolded himself; he should have told them sooner. His parents had a soft spot for Naruto already, only two months after actually meeting the girl (the previous four months did not count since they had assumed she had been a figment of his imagination).

Apparently both had wanted a daughter; unfortunately his own birth had been a difficult one, and his mother had required an emergency hysterectomy, thus removing any chance of a daughter. Apparently, Naruto filled the vacant spot (or at least a third of it).

"You have to bring her over! We should invite her grandparents too Fugaku! Have a proper get together! "

Fugaku gave a confirmatory grunt beside Sasuke's silent pleas. Too tired form his night-shift to protest further, he stole another piece of toast from the rack and dragged his feet upstairs to get a few hours sleep before his near-slave labour was required back at the bar.

"Itachi! You should invite that nice girl form your management course! Mr Ichiraku's daughter! Sakura too… maybe Kakashi; I dare say Obito will be less rambunctious that way…"

Sasuke groaned as his head fell onto the pillow.

* * *

"Is something wrong Hinata?" Neji asked his cousin.

They were seated in the dining hall, and the girl would normally politely shovel the food into her mouth without hesitation, but for two months now her appetite had been distinctly lacking. He had originally thought this because of Naruto's sudden _'transfer'_, but something told him it was a different matter entirely.

"No, I just… I think I'm beginning to understand how Naruto felt…" she replied absently.

Neji raised an eyebrow, but didn't display any more shock than that; school or not, it was still a public area. He had the Hyuuga reputation to uphold.

"I don't understand what you mean Hinata, this is just a bit of fun for her; you know what Naruto's like" he shook off the question stubbornly.

Hinata sighed, and pushed away her plate of pasta.

"You said the same thing about Sasu-" she paused seeing the look on Neji's face.

"-about that guy from Konoha West, and how long have they been dating now? At least six months Neji, nearly seven. You should forget her before you do something stupid" Hinata advised, eyes straying to the door of the dining hall.

"I can't believe you're saying that! She's one of your best friends isn't she? And you haven't answered my question!" he snarled.  
"You never asked me one," Hinata replied brusquely; sick to death of her cousins blind view of things, she was turning snappish.

"What did you mean when you said you understood how she felt?" he hissed, fighting to keep his voice at a respectable level instead of the roar he wanted.

Hinata caught sight of Tenten at the door to the hall, and gave her cousin one last blank look. As much as he struggled to read her expression, it remained indecipherable till a small smile graced it; even then, he wasn't sure what kind of smile it was.

"There's no way you'd understand Neji, you're perfect breeding" she replied, before rising from her seat and travelling on light feet to greet the brown-haired girl.

Neji remained at the table pondering his cousins words but not coming up with an explanation. This in mind, he remembered that the next day would be Naruto's eighteenth birthday. He decided it would be as good a time as any to talk some sense into her.

* * *

"Oh god, this is a nightmare! Sakura! I have nothing to wear to the club!" Naruto yelled angrily, glaring at the dress in her hands before throwing it over her shoulder to search her wardrobe once again.

When she had moved out, she had taken most of the clothes she had chosen herself, but those clothes still had to pass her grandfathers expectations. She had absolutely nothing appropriate for going to a club! She'd never imagined she'd ever get a chance to go to one, so she had never prepared for one.

"What are you shouting about?" Sakura asked, walking into her room, towelling her hair dry; bright blonde instead of the usual pink.  
"I don't have anything to wear! I don't have a single- Woah! _Où est passée la teinture rose?" _Naruto asked, surprised by the natural colour of her sisters hair.

"Seduction tactic #27, what did you want?"  
"I don't have anything for the club! Sasuke is going to be here to meet us in an hour and I haven't even had a chance to shower because I have no damn wardrobe!" Naruto wailed, pulling on her loose hair.

Sakura peeked in the closet and paled.

_"U as raison, tes fringues sont atroces. La seule chose qui s'en rapproche, c'est ton uniforme…"_ she stated.  
"This is not helping! It's not like I can just pop down to the shopping centre at this time of night!" Naruto growled, rummaging through her closet once again.

"I told you to come shopping with us yesterday!" Sakura growled, joining her at the door to the wardrobe.  
"I had to practice my basket tosses!" Naruto retorted.

Sakura, seeing no sense in searching a wardrobe that obviously contained nothing near suitable, disappeared from the room (much to her sister's horror). Naruto continued to search her wardrobe, her mind venturing towards D.I.Y.

If she tore the legs of an old pair of jeans she would have hot-pants, and if she slashed a couple of t-shirts… She was sure Sakura had a spare mesh vest she could borrow to go underneath. Unfortunately these ideas would require a practised sewing hand, and she did not have one.

Her cooking was improving (she could successfully cook pizza, micro-meals, and make toast), but sewing fabric into garments was something still beyond her. Then again, she'd have to learn at some point…

Luckily Sakura returned with their aunt before Naruto could find a pair of scissors. The woman took one look at her wardrobe before stating she needed _'proper clothing'_ and they would be taking a trip at the weekend to replace _'all this frilly ponce stuff'._

Naruto was dragged from the room by the blue-haired woman before she could say a single word.

* * *

"Is there something on my face?" Sasuke asked the old man (he would never call the man 'Grandpa' as he continually insisted) staring at him with out any hint of subtlety.  
"No; I'm just trying to find out what Naruto finds so interesting about you; as far as I can tell, you're as dull as a rock boy" Jiraiya grumbled, relinquishing his glare.

"He's not lying there" his wife relied over the top of her weekly glossy. Her brother gave a roll of his eyes over the top of his newspaper; _'ignore them'_ the eyes told him, and Sasuke planed to do just that.

Unfortunately, Naruto's family reminded him too much of his own grandfather with their cheerfully-brazen idiotic nature, and he was usually suckered into retorting to their obvious provocation. Luckily, before he had a chance to, there was a loud yelp from the hallway. Suppressing the twitch that threatened to envelop him, Sasuke calmly proceeded into the hallway, closely followed by the old man and his scarily endowed wife (those seriously couldn't be real right?).

Much to his surprise it was not Naruto who had fallen over thin air, but her surprisingly blonde twin. Seeing Sakura with blonde hair truly heightened their similarity; aside from the difference in skin tone (Naruto's darker one a result from so much out door practice from cheer leading), and hair length, they were truly identical, especially with Sakura's own blue eyes revealed from their usual green contact lenses.

_"Et tu me traites d'empotée!"_ Naruto snickered.

Sasuke was pleased to see she had taken his advice and gotten herself a decent coat - an orange duffel. Despite only being October it was well below sub zero temperatures at night. Sasuke blamed global warming.

"Shut up! These heels are higher than normal…" Sakura pouted, noticeably wobbling on the skyscrapers strapped to her feet.

Sasuke joined Naruto in her snickering.

* * *

The Konoha branch of the infamous Kage chain, managed by the brother of their eccentric, rap-obsessed Japanese teacher, was not jam packed but was by no means a quiet establishment. Plenty of electric blue lights and lasers were discernible through the strangely scented smoke, generated by machines.

Signing up on the VIP list had come with a booth on the edge of the dance floor, giving something of a shelter from the har that surrounded the squirming masses on the floor, and they were directed to theirs by a dark man who had a permanent lollipop in his mouth.

"This is so surreal…" Naruto stated

She gawked over the wall of their stall at the heaving dance floor, at the dark skinned female do, and at the bar itself with fascination in her blue orbs. A blonde woman was handing out some form of brightly coloured shots in test tubes.

"We need some of those! Suigetsu, go get us a tray!" Karin exclaimed louder, relaying the orders to the white -bleach haired youth, something resembling excitement on her face.

Suigetsu departed for the bar with a look of equal anticipation on his face, as did many of the others with the exception of her boyfriend (looking rather drool wothy thanks to some hair gel and a colour other than black clinging to his chest - red). This puzzled her, but she didn't ask, too enthralled by her surroundings.

"Naruto, pass me your jacket! I'll put it in the locker! I can't believe we get our own locker!" Ino gushed, tugging on the girl's puffy orange coat.

Naruto removed it with a sigh of relief; the thing had been roasting her to almost crispy now that they were inside, but she'd not been too sure of where to put it. It had been useful outside, but inside? She handed it to Ino with probably more speed than necessary.

A choking noise emerged from her boyfriend when he finally laid sight on her clothing, and she exchanged a triumphant grin with Sakura; now all they needed was Kakashi's reaction to Sakura's outfit and it would be an all around win.

Konan, it appeared, was a certifiable household science genius of some kind; She had fashioned a white dress from an long zip up short sleeved shirt, working magic on the hem so that it ended just barley on Naruto's thighs. She wore it quite unzipped,with orange flats and identically hued belt.

Suigetsu re-appeared with a large tray of the test tubes, and Naruto smirked as Sasuke chocked back several one after another. He took another look at her before returning to the large container of test-tube-shots.

"Dude, are you trying to get wasted in three minuets or something?" Shikamaru asked, somewhat alarmed by his friends actions.  
"Yes" was the blunt reply.

"Uh… I don't think you need that many, you have zero tolerance remember? Why do you want to get plastered this early anyway?" Suigetsu asked, hovering protectively over the alcohol.

"I can't let her walk around like that sober, now move!" Sasuke stated, gesturing to his girlfriend.

She was busy examining the clothing of Karin and Ino with apparent excitement (how could Shika and Suigetsu let them walk around like that without being drunk themselves?).

"Shikamaru! We need to do an intervention!" Suigetsu crowed, lunging at Sasuke and dragging him with strenuous effort from the small table the tubed were stationed on.

"Sasuke, you have to get used to it; she's gonna look like sex on legs on legs every time we come here y'know. You knew she'd be showing some skin!" Shikamaru informed him exasperatedly.

"Not that much I didn't! Just gimmie the damn booze! I can't relax wanting to pound the face of every guy looking our way!" her growled, still fighting against Suigetsu's hold.  
"Shika, I can't hold him forever! Use your damn brain for once and think of a way to save the drink and keep him form going nuts! I told you we'd have to go though clubbing 101 with him!" Suigetsu barked.

"Already got one, Suigetsu, already got one, but we'd better wit for Kakashi to show; he'll pout if we leave him out of the loop…"

* * *

"I've never had sex in an office!" Ino crowed.

Suigetu and Karin held no hesitation in draining their shots, whilst Naruto and Sasuke (who was now beginning to show the effects of alcohol consumption) stared at their own in puzzlement.

"Does it count if it wasn't an office, but there were office like papers present?" Naruto asked Ino.

Ino considered the question.

"Does the owner of the papers hold a position that would normally earn them an office?"  
"Does he?" Naruto asked Sasuke, but found him swallowing the red liquid in his test tube instead.

"I guess so then" she mused, before throwing her own concoction down her throat.  
"Okay, spill! Who's office and when?" Sakura cheered from Kakashi's lap.

"Err… that'd be… Aw heck, I can't do this adding shit…" Suigetsu swore, messing up his finger counting.

"How about most recent then?" Ino asked, editing her question slightly.  
"Oh, that'd be Kakashi's then" Karin informed them.

Laughter emerged from the gathering as Kakashi's face paled.  
"Remind me to wash my desk on Monday, Shikamaru…"  
"Sure…"

"All right, Naruto Sasuke, you drank right? Who's desk ya do the dirty on?" Karin egged.  
"Ibiki's" Sasuke informed them.

He reached for another test-tube, only to have his hand slapped away by Naruto. Sakura gave her sister a look of pure awe, her boyfriend simply grinning through his mask

"I-ibikis?" Suigetsu choked.  
"The Spartan Home Ec teacher's?" Karin asked, sounding curios.  
"Are you insane, or just stupid?" Shikamaru asked, ignoring the manic looks his girlfriend was signalling him.

"He's gotta be a masochist. That's the only reason for risking death like that…" Suigetsu stated, watching Naruto slap Sasuke's outstretched hand from the remaining shots once again. Sasuke didn't seem to be aiming for the shot glasses any more if the predatory look he directed at his smirking girlfriend was anything to go by.

"Guess that'd make Naruto as sadist then; she's totally got him whipped, so it's logical right?" Ino asked, wrapping her arms around Shikamaru form behind, poking her head over his shoulder to get a better look at the couple (who were making out by this point).

"How can she have him whipped when other girls don't even register in his mind?" Suigetsu asked.

The three girls rolled their eyes as Naruto dragged her boyfriend out onto the congested dance floor.

* * *

**LEMON BEGIN**

* * *

The press of the other dancers, the sheer heat generated form the one sprawling mass of flesh in addition to the press of Sasuke's hands on her skin - slipping through the gaping gap in her dress - was intoxicating.

The alcohol in her system boosted the sudden rush that built up inside of her, intensifying the burning need creeping through her as she fervently pressed her lips to those of her boyfriend. One hand moved underneath the edge of the dress, grasping one buttock and forcing her lower body toward his.

She could feel his hardness quite clearly through the denim of his jeans, and wondered if they could get away with some fun in one of the bathrooms. She was certain Sasuke would be amiable…

Her thoughts were not finished due to the sudden push of his fingers past her underwear inside her. She bit down into his shoulder to stifle the groan that near escaped her lips as the pushed deeper, brushing one spot of desire with a gentle but firey force.

So as to avoid actually drawing blood, she mover her lips back to his, and was met with a brutal - but not unwelcomingly indomitable - welcome. She wanted to curse to the high heavens when he withdrew his fingers, leaving her in a state of unsatisfied, burning tension.

He stared at the moistness coating his digits with a direct gaze, breath raspy now, and moved to flick and sense it with his tongue. Taking one long moment to draw his index finger from his mouth with agonizing slowness, he pulled her up to press her hips into his own once again.

Once again, the arousal was obvious, and the need was undisguised even as he informed her of his desires with the words themselves: "I. Want. You."

The hard point was pressed against her once again, and Naruto's eyes swerved, searching for a door, a room, somewhere she could get rid of the clothing that prevented her form full skin contact with Sasuke.

Her eyes landed on the exit, and one look at Sasuke told her he had found it too.

**

* * *

**

LEMON OVER

* * *

The press of the other dancers, the sheer heat generated form the one sprawling mass of flesh in addition to the press of Sasuke's hands on her skin - slipping through the gaping gap in her dress - was intoxicating.

The alcohol in her system boosted the sudden rush that built up inside of her, intensifying the burning need creeping through her as she fervently pressed her lips to those of her boyfriend.

Naruto's eyes swerved, searching for a door, a room, somewhere she could get rid of the clothing that prevented her form full skin contact with Sasuke.

Her eyes landed on the exit, and one look at Sasuke told her he had found it too. They didn't bother with their coats, but Naruto did reclaim her bag in order to send a hurried text to Sakura - there was a brief glimpse of Ino and Shikamaru in one dark corner before they disappeared out of the door.

Moving from the sweltering heat of the club to the chilly night air was refreshing; heightening pure want in a completely different manner than the heat and throng of the dancers had. The cold cut into every nerve of the skin, piercing the heat with a new kind of burning.

Grasping his hand Naruto dragged him towards a taxi rank - unluckily empty. Naruto let out a growl of frustration which did nothing to dissolve plain sexual desire in her boyfriend, instead only making the situation worse; it was so reminiscent to other noises she could make after all.

Naruto paced back and forth, as quickly as the shoal of traffic not meters away. He didn't bother telling her to calm down, that a taxi would show up, since he was trying to find his own way to temporarily cope with his own libido.

He found cure impossible with out contact from the blonde pathogen herself, and pulled her back towards him, crushing their lips together with a flurry of connecting limbs. He crushed her to his body, only increasing the delicious sickness she emitted.

Sounds flew by in a daze as he struggled to prevent himself committing an act of public indecency; he was vaguely aware of cars screeching past, footsteps of night walkers trotting in directions all around them, and a dull thumping pulse from his veins… or was it the club?

He didn't know; Naruto was clogging his senses and she spread her fingers through his hair, intoxicating them. It seemed as though nothing would bring him out of the feverish, lust filled daze she had seeped into his very blood.

But something did. He felt a different gaze on his back, a malevolent one that he burned with enough unwanted intensity to draw his attentions from Naruto.

_"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" _Naruto spat through gritted teeth at the caster of the gaze.

Turning, he was unsure if it surprised him to see Neji standing behind them. The boys pale eyes seemed to glow in the amber basking of lamplight, shadowing the furrow in his brows and frown on his face; heightening his displeasure.

"I came to talk some sense into you of course!" he replied, as if the answer to her question was that simple.

Naruto gave the boy one of the few true glares he had ever seen on her face; her eyes were cold, icy, and merciless; but nowhere close to thrilling like the current cold climate. They told him she would not take any form of interference from her old classmate lightly, and Sasuke was glad he was not on the receiving end.

She shot him one quick gaze, and he understood the direction not to interfere; Neji was her problem not his, and was certain to make sure it remained that way. Sasuke did not like Neji, he'd made no secret of it, but he knew a fight was not what was needed right now.

Naruto's words would have as gut wrenching an impact as his fists.

* * *

_"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu le dois, Neji?"_ Naruto asked the boy, not moving an inch from Sasuke's side as she spoke; the minute space between their bodies would help drive thing home for Neji.

"That kid your standing next to for one thing" he growled.  
"From what I can see the only child around here is you Neji; a stubborn blind one at that" she replied, exuding a calm chill.

"In what way am I blind? Sure, he's interesting now, but I know you Naruto; you get bored of guys easily. He'll be no different, so just cut to the chase and come back to Sarutobi's!" her replied, his voice rising ever so slightly.

"I guess you'd know all about the boys who bored me, considering you were one of them, but you are sadly mistaken if you think you know me" she stated sharply.  
"How can I when you wont let anyone see the real you?"

"So you picked up on that did you? _Combien de temps ça t'a pris?" _she asked, arching an eyebrow.  
"No one smiles at everything, that much became obvious when you caught sight of your new toy over there" he replied a sick humour in his voice directed to Sasuke.

Naruto let her voice rise a couple of octaves when he speared his words towards Sasuke.

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe, just maybe, I actually enjoy spending my time with Sasuke? Or that I got bored of you because you were never any different from the others?" she spat.

"It did, but everyone gets bored of things after a while; you just needed a change of scenery for a while, like birds need to migrate, and now its time for you to go back to go back to your original habitat – you've had your fun." he explained confidently.

Very confidently; the rough force of his lips was unpleasant, and Naruto bashed her fists against his chest, his head, anything to get him off of her. Something wt crawled against her lips and she shrinked away from him, feeling his new grip bruising her arms.

Then she was free, and she was free to let out the deep breath she had been holding. Sasuke took one look at her arms and the uncharacteristic calm smothering his rage startled her foot a moment.

"If you even think of touching her again, you'll be getting a one-way ticket to the graveyard Hyuuga" Sasuke spat towards the boy rising from the concrete.  
"Don't talk to me, you trash" Neji spat back, literally spiting some blood from his mouth - generated by his split lip.  
"Why? Scared you'll get dirty?" Taking a step closer to the pale eyed boy, defiantly malevolent glare in his eyes.

"go ahead; I'll have my lawyers after you so fast you wont even see them coming" Neji replied with a smirk, taking a step closer to sasuke himself.  
"Hey! Stop it! Both of-"

Naruto's irate words were cut off by the first furious blow from Sasuke, directed towards Neji's gut. The blow was parried by Neji, and followed by a kick towards raven locks. Sasuke caught the foot and twisted it to throw the boy off balance. Hands occupied he didn't avoid a blow from the boy's other foot to the side of his head.

The war of fists and malicious exchange of blows carried them unnoticed towards the edge of the pavement, towards the vicious onslaught of motor technology that swamped the road, both ink-locked boys too concentrated in their goals to notice.

Naruto fought herself between the pair with some effort, mostly accomplishing only to still the blows from Neji, Sasuke not even thinking of attacking the boy with her in such close proximity.

_"Arrête! Arrête tout de suite d'accord Neji? S'il te pl-"_ the shake of his arm sent her crashing into the pole displaying the location of the taxi rank, her temple crashing directly onto the cold metal.

_"Naruto, reste en dehors de ça!"_ Neji yelled, taking advantage of Sasuke's sudden stillness to crash his fist into his face with force enough to send him soaring onto the tarmac river.

The roar of an engine from a red Mazda filled her eyes and the vivid paint filled her vision, blood form impact of the pole clouding her sight. Sasuke was slowly rearranging himself into a standing position, but too slowly. The roaring drew nearer and nearer as she forced her concussion-wobbly legs into a dash.

* * *

Sasuke, having forced himself into standing, caught the roaring of metal on his ears and found the small red car less than two meters from him, close enough to make out the horror on the face of the red-headed driver as he struggled to break.

"Naruto, no!"

Another force ploughed into him, pushing him to the opposite side of the street with a sickening crack. He caught a smile of relief on her face as the nose of the car ploughed into her side, forcing her into the air before landing head first onto the windscreen with a scarlet crash.

* * *

_**Feat. The lyrical talents of Marianas Trench! This one is 'All To Myself''. A upbeat kind of sappy song, but I like sappy at the moment for some reason. On a more serious note, Why can I never let any of the characters have a nice happy problem free romance? **_

_**Meh, at least I can say I have variety right? Teen Pregnanacy, Incest, Love between foes, injury and health issues… What can I do next? Crime of some sort? I don't like crime though… CSI weirds me out.**_

_**Also, note the seventh chapter mark! I said this was going to be at most a five chapter thing right? My imagination is far too active for its own good sometimes; it's gotten me into trouble with some too elaborate not-truths more than once.**_

_**"...Woah ! Où est passée la teinture rose ?" - "Whoah! Where did the pink hair-paint go?"**_

_**"Tu as raison, tes fringues sont atroces. La seule chose qui s'en rapproche, c'est ton uniforme..." - "You're right; your clothes are awful. The only thing close is your school uniform..."**_

"Et tu me traites d'empotée!" - "And you tell me I'm I klutz!"

_**"Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu le dois, Neji?" - "What makes you think you have to Neji?"**_

_**"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" - "What the hell do you want?"  
"Combien de temps ça t'a pris?" - "How long did that take?"  
"Arrête ! Arrête tout de suite d'accord Neji ? S'il te pl-" - "stop! Just stop it okay Neji? Pleas- "**_

_**"Naruto, reste en dehors de ça!" - "Naruto, stay out of this!"**_


	8. As Time Flies

**UPTOWN GIRL**

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII  
****~ AS TIME FLIES ~**

* * *

_And the tears come streaming down your face_  
_When you lose something you can't replace_  
_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_  
_Could it be worse?_  
_Lights will guide you home_  
_And ignite your bones_  
_And I will try to fix you_

* * *

Time did not stand still, nor did it pass in a haze of panic, confusion, or chaos, though driver was on his phone asking for an ambulance faster than the human ear could follow.

Groaning, Sasuke pulled himself up from the hard concrete pavement; He could tell from the pain that he had some sort of shoulder injury, but he simply avoided sharing it as much as possible as he pulled himself to his feet.

Once steady, he was approaching the red Mazda as fast as its driver had been in dialling the hospital. It was dark, and the glow of the street light was dim in the middle of the road, but the dark wet substance dripping from the point of impact was enough to make his blood run cold.

"Hey, kid! Stay awake all right? I called an ambulance and the caller lady says sleep is bad, ya' hearing me girlie?" the red-headed man ordered loudly, panicking and hovering over what Sasuke could only describe as… bone chilling.

One of her legs had twisted as it crashed through the windscreen, shredding the flesh of her calf. The original impact of the car itself had left a horrible purple bruise across the flesh of her lover abdomen, seemingly growing by the moment.

Worst was the sticky patch staining her hair; she had hit her head against the framework after being thrown into the air by the primary collision. Landing through the windscreen had torn into the side of her throat, and left scratches on her face, though that seemed minor compared to her other war wounds.

She tried to say something to the man as he grew closer, those horrible tears in her skin growing ever clearer, but was seemingly stopped by the scratches on her throat.

"Hey, kid, don't talk! You'll choke!"

"…ske" came her spluttered, stubborn reply, and he increased his horribly slow uncertain scuffling walk towards the car.

"He said not to speak you idiot!" he berated, ignoring the man's protests and pushing past him towards her, not daring to let his gaze wander anywhere other than her face; scratched as it was, they were by far the least disturbing injuries.

She tried grinning but apparently the movement agitated the gash at the back of her head, and she winced at the attempt. Instead she gestured with a flip of her wrist towards his face. Touching a cheek, he found a damp substance; tears, cold and salty tears.

"What the hell were you thinking? Look at you! You idiot!" he chocked, his knees hitting the tarmac head slumped on the car bonnet as reality began to crash down. He crushed one of her hands with his own, not daring anything else for risk of aggravating already horrendous gashes.

"…didn't…wa-"

"The guy said not to talk!" he berated again, voice not rising from a hoarse choked whisper.

"shit thank god! Hey, brats, mobile medical arrived!" shouted the relieved driver of the car.

Indeed sirens were blaring in the distance; his grip on her hand tightened at the sound. His irrational side was screaming not to let the medics take her into the van without him, and it took strenuous effort to beat it down just in case.

* * *

They allowed him into the ambulance, if only to gain answers and information to their medical questions - the ones he could answer at any rate. Once inside the stark, hygienically horrendous hospital, he was whisked away by a pair of ER doctors to have his shoulder stitched and bandaged (he hadn't even noticed the gash of his own).

After that, one of the nurses (nice woman with brown hair) had taken him to the hall outside the operating theatre Naruto had been skidded into by another team of doctors.

Words such as 'internal bleeding' and 'head trauma' and 'broken femur' had been the three predominant calls to the orange haired doctor who had demanded 'stats' before they had been separated, and though he held no interest in anything medical, he was fairly certain they were serious injuries

It took him thirty minuets to pick up the phone at the reception and dial the number for the Senju clinic. Naruto's grandmother immediately answered the phone, sounding somewhat ill at ease.

_"Hello? Naruto? Sakura?"  
_"Sorry Dr Tsunade, its Sasuke"  
"_Sasuke?"_

Another burst of a gurney into the ER disrupted her momentarily. Perhaps it was the cracking in his voice, or the hiss as someone bumped into his injured shoulder, or the familiar noise of a hospital, but something triggered her sense of unlucky precognition before he could begin to broach the subject.

"_Oh god, I knew it when I beat that pervert at poker that something was wrong, what happened? what all that _noise?"

There was a pause before he choked out one word.

"Car."

He heard her sharp draw of horrified breath over the phone, before she began barking orders to her husband and brother about cars, and loudly mentioning two people called Shizune and Nagato Sasuke didn't find familiar.

"_Ten minuets; call Sakura and tell her to get her arse over there!"_ she ordered in a calmer tone, but with equal command. And with those parting words, the call was cut short.

The phone call to Sakura was far worse; he could hear the muffled drop of the phone as it dropped to the carpet, Kakashi's worried questions and choked noises not dissimilar to some of the ones he held back only with will power. There was a frantic warn of upcoming arrival from her before the call disconnected as quickly as it had with her grandmother.

Going back to the hall outside the operating room, he felt he finally understood the feeling of haziness books and films seemed to portray in such instances; he remembered the accident, but it was not clear as it should have been having occurred under two hours ago. He remembered selective instantaneous moments in flashes.

The dark patch on the red paintwork of the car, and the force of her hands as she pushed him to the other side of the road played repeatedly in his mind as he crashed down against the wall. How long had she been inside the room? He couldn't remember; the doctor had rushed him into the er for his own injuries so quickly…

The smell of the hospital was predominant in the hallway; clinical, detergenty smells and something metallic flooded his nostrils. Its was so clean too; the doctors couldn't have germs getting in down here, but the smell was more sickening than any bacterium. The longer he sat there, the longer it invade his nostrils and clogged his senses, the easier it became for Sasuke to decide that he did not like hospitals.

Seven minuets after the first phone call, Tsunade arrived with her brother and husband in tow.

She exuded a calm that Sasuke could only place as her long experience in the medical industry blotting down personal emotions. Her brother frowned, but Orochimaru always seemed to be frowning at something; unlike Jiraiya his unease was hard to measure.

"What happened Sasuke?" he asked, and Sasuke was shown Jiraiya's serious side for the first time since meeting the man nearly three months ago.

Sasuke struggled with the answer; his mind was intent on blotting out unwanted memories, twisting him into passing them off a simple nightmares, but he eventually managed to arrange his memories into something resembling order.

"A car, we were heading back and she got hit by a car..." he stated, not really wanting to go into the details of how she had been hit just yet.

Tsunade was, thankfully, intuitive to that feeling and held her husband off before he could harass him for more details. Sasuke let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"What were her injuries like?" she asked instead.

Sasuke found the subject, in all its horror, to be a relief. Maybe it was just getting the visions out of his head and into the air, but it gave him a chance to think more clearly. He describe the injuries as best he could, including the medical jargon he'd overheard before being hauled into the ER himself to satisfy her medical curiosity.

"Did they tell you who was overseeing the op-"

"That would be me mother"

The orange haired surgeon who walked into the hallway was obviously exhausted; green surgical clothing turning to a brown satin in several large patches. He recognised the bright orange colouring immediately, and placed the man as the woman's second child, twin brother of Naruto's father.

"We've managed to stop her internal bleeding; Shizune and Kabuto are still working on her leg wounds as we speak" he informed them taking a long gulp from a polystyrene cup handed to him by Orochimaru.

"What's worrying me is her head trauma; I don't think it's severe, but it's beyond my capabilities. I'm not confident with head injuries, and all the other doctors are drowning in work of their own…"

He fixed his gaze on the blonde woman, and her face tightened.

"So that's what this about…" her brother noted cryptically.

"Yahiko, I can't do what you're asking - I'm not even registered with this hospital in the first place" Tsunade protested.

"I can sort out the official stuff later; right now my niece, your granddaughter, is going through the exact same thing Minato did and none of the other doctors have the time or capabilities to go through with the necessary procedure" the man growled.

Sasuke felt very confused but he could tell this was some sort of long-standing family issue, that this doctor needed help with Naruto's operation or whatever they were doing to her inside the operating theatre, and only her grandmother was skilled enough to produce the necessary results.

"Are you going to hold keep living with this forever Tsunade? You've been given a second chance, and I suggest you take it before your granddaughter gets to a state beyond even your aid" the black haired man stated with almost unnatural calmness in his voice.

"Are you serious? I haven't worked in surgery for eighteen years! If something goes wrong then the effects could be fatal!" Tsunade retorted, anger rising into her voice.

Sasuke knew he was probably not the person to talk, but from what her son had been inferring earlier, he found himself unable to keep his opinions to himself; it was a quiet voice he used to sound them with.

"Even if you don't go in there, he says she pretty much on death's door anyway! If you can do anything to help her, then fucking do it! So what if you haven been in there for donkeys years? She's your damn flesh and blood! You shouldn't even be having this conversation!"

She levelled a stunned gaze on his own, surprised by the tone, words and the manifestation of his voice; he had been keeping very quiet up till now. She ran a had over her blonde hair, clenched one of her fists, and took a long look at the door to the medicinal stage.

"Well, when you put it like that I don't have a choice do I?"

* * *

At some point during the long wait for the results of whatever surgery Tsunade undertook with her granddaughter, he had fallen asleep. When he awoke it was to find her sister snoring away on his shoulder in an unfamiliar room, his shoulder groaning in protest at the contact.

Glancing around he could make out the still form of Naruto laid out on a spotless hospital bed. Gently moving Sakura off of him, he rose from the sofa he had been sleeping on and crossed the room blearily, slumping into one of the uncomfortable-looking chairs nearly always present by the bedside in dramas.

She was hooked up to more monitors, drips, and breathing devices than he cared to count. There appeared to have been other injuries than he had first though, as bandages were wound tightly around various spots on both her arms. There was some sort of plastic brace around her neck that would have kept her form moving her head is she had been awake to do so.

Seeing her like this was wrong; she should be up, moving, yelling French profanities at the most menial irritations, jumping up and down when she finally got the knack of… boiling eggs, or something equally mundane; something other than simply ling there. Even when she was sleeping she muttered to her self, or twitched in her sleep; he had been rudely awakened after a (Sakura-strong) punch to the nose once.

She wasn't supposed to just lie still. He found himself wondering why she even had to be here in the first place, and found he was partially to blame. She had silently pleaded with him to avoid confrontation with Neji hadn't she? He had done his best to do that too, but when Neji had kissed her, his resolve had completely snapped.

If the git hadn't hit _her_, he would never have been thrown onto the road like that, he would have easily dodged the blow, but Naruto had been more important than the stupid snobby asshole.

A small, annoying part of his mind told him he was simply coming up with excuses, trying to make the whole scenario more credible, but he ignored it. He simply didn't have the capacity to deal with such emotions at the moment.

He laced his fingers into her own, his skin running over a few scratches caused by the glass of the windscreen, squeezing tightly. Her hand felt colder than it should have been, and she looked pale. He didn't like it at all, Naruto was bright not pale.

"Sasuke, how long have you been up?" a sleepy voice asked from the sofa.

Sakura had woken up.

"About ten minuets or so" he replied.

Sakura examined his worn expression.

"Sasuke, what happened exactly?" she asked , taking a seat net to him, slumping her head against the bed.

He considered lying for a very brief moment, but decided that telling the real turn of events to one person was probably best. If he had to pick anyone, Sakura was probably the most trustworthy. So he told her the truth.

"Neji showed up; she tried to see him off but it didn't work, and we got into a fight" he explained, noting the hardening look in the girls eyes when Neji's name was spoken, and with the words _'didn't work'_.

"She tried to stop it, and he hit her, telling her to stay out of it; she hit her head on a pole…" he growled, remembering the incident.

No matter what the situation, one of the few morale codes that he held high was that hitting a girl was not an option; he had never been interested in them personally, but his father had a strong sense of pride and honour. He had drilled it into his sons that, no matter what the reason for their anger, hitting a girl was out of the question. Neji's actions were completely foreign to him, they just didn't enter his wide real of understanding.

"He- hitting girls doesn't even register with me; I was so mad and disgusted, and I just- I didn't block a punch he landed on me, and it threw me into the road…"

Voicing everything was harder, and he kept swallowing his words before the could come out; guilt shock pain, he didn't know what it was, but it wasn't a good feeling at all. Something burned in the corner of his eye and he swallowed the feeling, determined to keep his cool.

"…she… she saw the car coming before I did, and-"

He couldn't finish. Or was it that he didn't want to finish? The building suppressed salty rivulets escaped their prison in either case, and he hung his head over the murky green bed sheets; spasming shakes the only indication to Sakura that he even knew how to cry.

"…that doesn't really surprise me. It's just like her to do that..." Sakura gave an unseen, weak but sincere smile, folding her arms and leaning onto the bed herself.

It was several hours later when Tsunade entered the room, the son and brother on tow to give a check up on her;it was still far to early to see any sort of change but it had greater appeal than sitting around worrying.

They mumbled jargon that made no sense to Sasuke, but Sakura's medically inclined ears picked up on several Less-advanced terms. It didn't give them much of an indication of Naruto's progress, but it was something.

"Sasuke, you should go home for a while; Your parents are probably worried sick by now, and believe me when I say that sitting around waiting for something to happen will do you no good. You too Sakura" Tsunade instructed with an iron-kind voice.

Sasuke suddenly remembered he had not phoned his parents as he normally did if he was staying out for the whole night; he always phone, his mother was a worrier by nature, and even his father had his own version of concern. Dear god, the poor woman would be having kittens right now. How could he have forgotten to call?

It wasn't like he hadn't come out the accident unscratched either; he had a fractured shoulder for crying out loud. How could he have just forgotten? It had never occurred to him that they might want to know of the accident; he had been too preoccupied with unfruitful waiting and phoning Naruto's family.

"What time is it?" he asked, almost scared to find out the answer.

"Almost half past four" Yahiko informed him, scribbling something on a complex looking chart, giving one of the complex machines a measured glance.

Sasuke almost choked; nearing half four? God there would be three litters of kittens by now! He'd have to phone to let them know where he was soon. He hadn't been cleared of release yet, so they would definitely need to know his whereabouts.

"Urgh… there goes judo club for today…" Sakura groaned, though honestly not believing she would have been able to direct the club as appropriate anyway.

Sasuke smiled weakly. Very weakly.

* * *

"Sasuke, where in gods name are you? Mum and dad are on the verge of calling the missing persons hotline! Gramps is trying to organise a search party!" Obito roared down the phone at his youngest sibling.

It wasn't just the elders of the family that had been worried; no matter what the occasion, Sasuke always called if he was late back from the city - he knew better than to invoke their mother's worrying streak, since it had a disease like quality.

He and Itachi, free from work and college classes unlike their parents, had taken it upon themselves to wait for the call. Itachi hadn't even fed his animals this morning; their grandfather had been forced to remind him when Tobi tried to bite the leg from the kitchen table!

"_The hospital"_ came the tired, exhausted sounding reply.

Obito was known for jumping to conclusions rather quickly (much to his father's irritation) and he did not fail to live up to that reputation even then.

"Oi, oi. You didn't break her or something did you? Or is she pregnant? Dude, there's a reason you use condoms!" he barked down the phone, ignoring the roll of Itachi's eyes.

"…_I wish Obito"_

Obito blinked at the phone; where was the adamant denial? The flustered embarrassment? Where were the insults? Something was very wrong – since when did Sasuke use his name? Obito berated himself from not picking it up earlier - the voice his brother spoke with was one usually associate with some sort of unpleasant incident.

"What happened?" he asked, dropping the cheerful attitude, and gaining a wide eyed look from Itachi.

"_There was…There was an accident"was a the quiet shaky reply._

Obito sucked in his breath.

"Five minuets; which hospital?" he heard Itachi raising his voice at his question.

"_...General"_

The call ended, and Obito stared at it in his hands for a few moments before roaring orders to Itachi and his grandfather as he made a mad rush for his car keys.

* * *

There was a click as the door opened and a grey haired man Sasuke didn't recognise came into the room. He wore horn glasses and seemed to have a permanent frown on his face. He closed the door behind him quietly, before crossing the room to stop in front of the chair he was seated on.

"Sasuke Uchiha I presume?" he asked.

Sasuke instantly disliked the man; he showed even less emotion on his face than his father did (and that was certainly an achievement). He felt the need to be wary of him for some reason, reminded him of his father in a bad mood, only he was permanently disagreeable. He didn't like the way the man looked over his glasses and down his nose on him either; it reminded him of Neji.

"Yeah, who are you? He replied tersely.

The man did not answer him, instead giving Naruto a contemplative look, seemingly unhappy with the number of tubes poking into her mouth and veins.

"She was always impulsive, worse than Kushina, far worse than Sakura in many instances, but this…"

He turned to Sasuke, a cold stare behind his classes. Sasuke suddenly realised he was in the presence of the old buzzard himself; Homura Uzumaki, chairman of the Uzumaki company - top munitions specialists in Aisia and Europe. He certainly matched his reputation; he was as cold as the guns his factories produced.

"What is so special about you boy? How is that someone like you has managed, in mere months I might add, what so many others of a _far_ better lineage have failed? What is it that would make her risk her life for a mere commoner?" he asked in an eerily calm manner.

Sasuke found himself beginning to understand Naruto's dislike for the man. It seemed like he would have to have a valid reason for any action, any word. There was no visible passion or emotion in the man at all. He needed validation for everything, and those validations had to be perfect every time. He was suffocating for someone like his girlfriend.

"…I don't know, and I think she's an idiot for it, but…"

_'It one of those infuriating things that suit her best'_ he added privately.

The old man seemed to be on the verge of asking another question when another unfamiliar voice broke the silence between them.

"Have you finished?" the old woman asked irritably, entering the room and walking over to the man.

"Koharu? What are you doing here? I specifically said to-"

"You have no place to interfere with her anymore; she is a legal adult beyond your control. Stop living in the past and let her have her own life" the woman spoke quickly, calmly, but her displeasure was obvious.

Sasuke swallowed. What was with all the business moguls and their creepy ways of speaking? Did they have a training camp ore something? God, this woman could give his mother and Tsunade a run for their money with the intimidation method.

Not giving the man a chance to protest, she placed a firm grip on one of his arms and directed him towards the door. She made certain the man had left the room before turning to give him a warning glance.

"Look after her boy; and relay that to Mr Hatake too; my husband will not let this pass quietly" she informed him quietly.

She gave him a slight incline of her head, before turning from the room with her husband, and closing the door behind her. Sasuke let out a breath her didn't realise he had even been holding.

What the heck?

* * *

"Obito, why is Sasuke in the hospital again?" Madara asked his eldest grandson.

"Cuz he was in an accident gramps"

"I know that boy! What kind of accident?" he growled loudly, poking the back of the man's knees with his walking stick.

Obito took after him in many ways, but Madara had to agree with his son when Obito did something remarkably foolish; the boy was the king of the idiots.

He had dragged him out of bed-rest (not that he was complaining - Fugaku worried too much about his arthritis) to the car, and was now dragging him up the _stairs (honestly-who makes someone with back problems take the stairs?) with next to no explanations._

If Obito wasn't careful, Itachi was going to hide his porn magazines for all the unexplained fuss, and he would have no-one to blame but himself when he had to buy new ones. Madara knew what happened to porn magazines Itachi came into contact with - they served as littering for the bottom of Deidara's cage in tiny little tatters.

"I don't know! Sasuke didn't tall me anything else, but it doesn't sound like a simple scraped knee!"

"Then why didn't you ask you buffoon?" the old man raged, scaring one of the nurses going down the stairs as he waved his walking stick.

"Grandfather, please be quiet, we're close to the ICU" Itachi berated gently; like his mother, Itachi had the certain hand required to calm his grandfather.

His grandfather grumbled but kept his grumblings to a low register as Obito went to the ward receptionist to inquire on their little brother. The woman wore a strange topknot, and seemed to be drowning in her piles of paperwork.

"Excuse me, could you tell me which room Sasuke Uchiha is in?" he asked politely to the red chestnut-haired woman in blue uniform.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Room ten. Had to move him in there if we were going to get anything done; not that I can blame him poor kid. Dr Yagura says he had to fight him into the bandages after he came into the ER last night. Straight down to the end of the hall and on the left. Cant miss it" she smiled before turning back to her pile of paperwork.

Obito exchanged his thanks, before heading in the direction she had given. Itachi's ears caught the conversation of two doctors as they headed down the hallway.

"…her sister left a few minuets ago. I heard Dr. Tsunade performed the operation herself, is it true? I thought she'd given up surgery after that incident with her son…"

"What do you think? It was her granddaughter! I can only imagine how bad it was if the black haired kid was anything to go by! He nearly destroyed my ER Fuu!"

"I noticed, It was a nightmare trying to find some penicillin this morning… You have to get that expansion planning completed quickly Yagura, were running out of space!"

Clearly Obito was right to be hurrying; not just Sasuke, but Naruto had sustained some heavy injuries of some sort if that conversation was anything to go by. The sister was obviously Sakura, and everyone knew about Dr. Tsunade's abstinence from surgery, the older ones at any rate.

Itachi increased his pace.

* * *

"Try not to move it too much Sasuke; you've already done enough damage moving around so much" the doctor, a man named Utataka instructed seriously.

Sasuke nodded, his gaze and mind firmly attached to his motionless girlfriend in the bed beside his; her hand had twitched about ten minuets ago. Not much, just a slight jerk of her pinky, but it had been enough to send his pulse racing.

Apparently hers had too, since it had drawn Tsunade in from some other part of the hospital - she seemed to have taken on several other patients at the insistence of the hospital staff (such was her reputation and skill).

"It'll be awhile yet before she wakes up after a head injury like that, but I wouldn't worry so much. Dr. Tsunade is the best of the best around here, and she's not going to let her granddaughter go without a fight after what happened with Minato" Utataka reassure him, tying off the last of his new bandages.

Sasuke looked at him for a few moments before turning back to Naruto. The man left the room with the mention of another bandage change later in the day, and Sasuke was left with Naruto once again. The silence annoyed him in context with her presence as it had since that morning.

He was replaying the events agAin in his mind, trying to further clarify the series of events, when the door to the room opend again. He could tell without the rough jerk of the door that it was Obito.

"Crickey, Sasu-brat; you look like you came out of a war zone!" his doddering eccentric grandfather noted with an intake of breath.

Sasuke had to admit, he looked like utter crap; he was covered in scratches, bruises, had a black eye, a split lip, and had a fractured shoulder (from the fight with Neji and the landing on the pavement respectively).

"Sasuke, when you said accident… I though you meant your hand got sliced by a knife or something, or you got into a fight, but…" he trailed off, clearly unsure of what he was supposed to say; he didn't seem to have noticed Naruto yet, or he would have been silent.

"I did get into a fight" he stated, clarifying one fact.

"What kind of fight breaks your shoulder?" Itachi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's fractured, and I didn't break it in a fight. I hit the pavement too hard when…" he paused, trying to find the words.

Telling Sakura what had happened had been easier; he had still been in shock remission. Things had sunken in horrifyingly clearl;y now, and clarifying things for his family members was a lot more difficult.

"…Sasuke, what happened?" his grandfather asked, serious side emanating.  
"…there were other factors, but there was this stupid red Mazda and-"

Something choked the back of his throat.

"-Naruto saw it before I did. I hit my shoulder when she… She's not woken up yet."

He couldn't quite give the exact definition of events; besides, he was sure his grandfather and siblings could work out the rest for them selves.

"…Sasuke, that's not an accident. This is what you call tragedy, or calamity, or catastrophe, or- wait, where is Naruto?" Obito asked, receiving a whack on the head from his grandfather's cane.

"The other bed you dolt; honestly, Fugaku is right about you sometimes…" the old man grumbled, moving to examine Sasuke's medical charts.

A retired surgeon himself, he was the only person in the room he could read the medical jargon on the thing. Obito was an electrician, and Itachi was going into law, so neither were well versed with words like 'fissure break'

Itachi had already taken Sasuke's words and the silent girl on the other bed and put two and two together. He was staring at her, taking in the extent of her visible injuries.

"How bad are they?" he asked.

Sasuke took a deep breath before answering.

"The top bone in her leg is fractured, the bottom one is broken. She had some internal bleeding, but I don't know what, and she hit her head on the framework. The skin on her throat looked bad, but it was just torn. That and minor scratches" he repeated mechanically.

It was easier if he got it all out in one go, and tried not to think about the actual injuries themselves. Like taking off a plaster; the quicker he finished talking, the easier it was to mention. What he didn't add were the possible effects of her lung problems, but Naruto had told them of that herself.

Itachi noted the breathing aid with a frown, and his grandfather let out a long low whistle.

"That's quite the number of war wounds" he stated, a cross between sympathy and twisted admiration in his voice.

Sasuke could agree with that, but he could also disagree in that it was several war wounds too many.

* * *

**_Umm... Please don't kill me! *Hides in andersonson shelter from kunai and exploding tags hurled overhead*_**

**_I'm so sorry that it's been so long since I updated this fic. Really, I checked the date and it's been nearly an entire year... I'm so sorry. _**

**_All I have to say for myself is that my writing style has changed since I started this, and matured within that, so gettting back to this has been difficult... There are also so many grammatical errors that I need to sort out, especially for the French. I'm tempted to go back and change it to English or something having gone back over it, but I'll finish this before doing any major changes like that._**

**_I promise that I will finish this fic; It's one of the first SasuFemNaru fics I've ever writen, and the first fic I wrote a lemon for, so I have to finish it on pure principle. It is nearly completed actually, but I can't promise it will be a quick update either. As my style has changed, I've also lost the muses for this story even if I do remember where I was going with it. In any case, I hope you liked this chapter, and please stick with this story a little longer._**

**_I'll finish this before the year is out damn it all. I swear to the great demon lord of Karanda that I will; if anyone understands that refference i just made, you get a oneshot or a drabble of some kind of your choosing (SasuFemNaru of course^^). I think the song quote is fairly obvious but it is 'Fix You' by Cold Play for those who have never heard of this song..._**

**_Again, I'm so sorry for the long update gap ^^;_**  
**_Nat._**  
**_xxx _**


End file.
